


Deities and Limits

by BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Conversations [22]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Giant Scorpian, ANOTHER CONVO!, Black Markets, Cross is a hero, Dream and Nightmare are kings, Error is the God of Destruction Disaster and Retribution, Eventual Reincarnation, Forest time, I love this one-Bookwyrm, Ink is the God of Creation Contruction and Entertainment, Kiddos eventually, Like five arcs in dis. cant tag it all cus SPOILERS, Look this thread has like over 500 comments long k?, PJ's Forest is a Magical Place, Politics maaaan, Racism Between Elementals, Social Custom, Thought i already did this one, Trying to be hero....End up trashing the place, Twin Boys, we take a moment to appreciate mortal adventurers, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: Okay this is one of my favorite convos and where Deity! PJ from the Jam Sandwiches comes from.
Relationships: Cross/Epic, Dream/Outer (background), Error/Ink, Nightmare/Killer
Series: Conversations [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859866
Comments: 77
Kudos: 40





	1. Writer's Self Control Snaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/gifts).



writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error: Boo hoo cry me a river.

....................

*self control snaps*

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I have a royalty au in my head.... in which Dream and Nightmare are brothers but are the kings of two different countries.... and Cross was the hero that managed to put an end to the war by befriending both kings, and then making them sign a peace treaty. they only accepted to sign the peace treaty when Cross declared he wouldn't be joining any of the countries...

In other words, he quits being an adventurer.

More to the story, Cross was almost like a powerhouse, a powerful soldier that origated from a neutral village that got wiped out due to the war that was ongoing between Dream and Nightmare.

At first he wanted to revenge against the soldiers that wiped out his family, but then overtime learned both sides of the story, and decided to make his goal to stop the war all together.... if not for the kings themselves, for the citizens of both nations that aren't even participating in the war.

After the peace treaty was signed he disappeared and secluded himself in a forest, putting his sword down permanently in a way that no one else but him would be able to pick up again.

Just this skeleton that grows his own field in the depths of a forest that is filled with monsters of all sorts.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
like Empireverse, but cross goes to be farmer?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
you know what yea sure.

And occasionally hunts the monsters himself with a dagger.

During one of his outings a rookie adventurer party ends up running into him.... because they were running away from a lesser dragon.

It's nearly the most dangerous forest known across the lands.

Cross ends up saving them and getting their names.

PJ, Polaris (OuterDream oc shipkid), and Lorenz (Killermare oc shipkid) and Blue, who seems to be the only experienced adventurer among them.

Cross doesn't know of their origins, nor does he care to know. He just gonna let them rest a bit in his cottage, then escort them out of the forest before continuing his daily life of solitude....

Except almost immediately Polaris spots his sword that Cross had stabbed deep into a formidable stone himself.

Polaris: You're the hero!!!!

Cross: That's an old title.

Polaris: We need your help-

Cross: According to the peace treaty I can't leave the forest.

Lorenz: The nations are going into war again.

Cross: ......are you saying the kings would turn back on their word? That's a dangerous assumption to make right there.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
okay either X-gaster bitch is playing both sides into a frenzy OR has kidnapped both leaders staging the other kingdom at fault.

All so he can benefit from the war profits again to fuel his merchant/invention company. can't sell war machines if there is no war.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Playing both sides into a frenzy definitely....and also is the head worshipper for a corrupted god. The weapon manufacturing is a side business.

Ink and Error are deities.

PJ hides his identity as a lesser god a secret from Cross... but he’s basically there to actively stop Corruption from taking over. Polaris and Lorenz know his true identity of course.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
PJ: *casually lifts a boulder* *pauses, oh shit mortals can't do that, proceeds to pretend to struggle*  
Cross: oh you're strong! thats cool.

~~  
X-bitch: oh highest god above, i am almost done with the preparations, my plan almost complete! Please bless me your favor for success!  
Ink, God of Creation, Construction and Entertainment: hey what was your name again?  
X-Gaster: ....Gaster.  
Ink: ... well i gotta go... Error is causing one of my cities to fall... see you again some time (Error, God of Destruction, Disaster, and Retribution)

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
ahahahahahaha

I love these.

Welp, there is another God... that has been cast aside from the others. Corruption is thy name. That's basically the guy X worships.... although it would be hilarious if he thought he could get the Gods approval to corrupt the world.

Cross: ...... *lowkey suspicious but ultimately deciding that's none of his business*

Blue: *isn't suspicious at all, just thinks PJ got good strength*

There are blessings given from different gods as well. Like, dwarves are devout worshippers of Ink, and have the blessing of Constructing. Other species can achieve this as well with hard work, but dwarves automatically get born with the blessing.

Error gives the blessing of karma to those who are vengeful enough. Cross was the first mortal to gain both Ink and Error's blessing. They blessed his sword basically though, blessed it in a way only Cross could use it. He was a level headed leader, and had led troops before.

Deities can choose the heroes and rulers of different factions of the world.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: You remind me of someone PJ...  
PJ: *ink drops* i wouldn't know who, i am an orphan.  
Cross: hmmm.

Judges totally got error's blessing, whether they wanted it or not, error knows being a Judge is not always a blessing.... it can be a curse.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Yell heah

Judges that have Error's blessing.... Sans, Red are one of them.

Cross also has the blessing of a Judge.

The term 'Judge' is a title that people can earn through trial... or can be born into. The ones that get born into the title Judge tend to be saddled with the role of being a Judge for the empire.

Cross gained the title Judge during an expedition where he ended up in a situation where he had to decide who lives and dies.

Cross has been through war, had even went as far as to going into different deities domains in order to make a deal with them. He ended up finding out that he was saddled with the role to bring the world to peace... wether he wants it or not.

Cross knows better than anyone how Fate can be inescapable.

Polaris is fated to rule his country after Dream passes. Lorenz is fated to fight for the throne, because in his country rather than heritage, the throne is given to those who earn it. Killer and Nightmare having a child together wasn't such a huge scandal. Killer is Nightmare's trusted knight.

Outer is the ruler of another kingdom that is among the sky. His and Dream's marriage happened through political means, and Polaris was the fruit of that.

Polaris and Lorenz have a lot of moments when they butt heads with each other. Blue was an old war comrade, and is close enough to Cross to just hand off dealing with the cousins quarrels to Cross.

(In the past)

Blue: Hey Cross if I ever end up having kids you can be the god father~

Cross: hah? Aren't you just looking to force me to become a free babysitter?

Blue: Hehe you agree then?~

Cross: ...Kno what sure. Why the hell not. If we live through this war...

Blue: *smiles solemnly and raises mug to knock it with Cross's*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: ...you know i thought i'd die before having to babysit for you.  
Blue: you're god touched, you ain't going to die unless its dramatic.  
Cross: you crafty bitch.  
Blue: i never said they'd be my blood kids cross.  
~~~  
Ink: ERROR I LIKED THAT CITY IT HAD CUSTOM COLUMNS!  
Error: Ink it is on a fault line and they have scorned us. i have jurisdiction here.  
Ink: BUT I LIKE THE COLUMNS.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Polaris: Wait....Blue you were friends with Cross?

Lorenz: Why Didn't You Say Anything When We First Met Him?!?!?!?

Blue: I respect my friends choices more than the world. That's why. Also it can be considered your trial. Cross knows how to hide when he wants to hide.

Cross, stirring the campfire: A part of what makes Blue a good ally is his loyalty.

Blue: And frankly speaking, my loyalty didn't lie with King Dream nor you two. It lied with the nation, and Cross. How can I trust children to make good judgement when it comes to the entirety of two nations? As close as you might be to politics...

Cross, sweatdropping: Oi oi that's borderline treasonous isn't it?

Polaris: ....No, it's alright. It makes sense.

Lorenz: No, no it does not. The entire world is at stake here and-

Polaris: Exactly. For all we know the moment Cross gets found out that will be the actual start for a war.

Lorenz: *glaring at Polaris* Is mr Sunshine trying to back out?

Polaris: *gazes coldly back at Lorenz* No.

PJ: *sighs* Here we go again...

(What makes PJ a lesser God is the fact that, while he has chosen his rulers, he doesn't represent a faction as of yet)

(Memory, God of Rememberance, Mindfulness and Loyalty. Blue has been bestowed with his blessing, along with Ink's, at a young age.)

-When everyone else is asleep in their tents and Cross is keeping watch-

PJ: I have a question... was there another reason why you chose to seclude yourself?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: .... i wanted to be happy with my life and have a chance to grow into the hero role.... teens should not have that weight on their shoulders... i wanted to be mature enough for my role... and see the life i would be fighting for others to have. when heroes, kings, and gods forget the average man, thats when things go to shit.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Polaris: ..............Whenever King Dream talked about you...I wasn't really sure why he admired you. I think I do now though. *smiles*

Cross: Heh... You know, the both of you remind me of your fathers sometimes.

Polaris: O-oh you personally knew them?...

Cross: I consider them both my dear friends.

Polaris: But not dear enough?

Cross: ....There were a lot of things that were complicated.

\---------

Later on, when they have travelled through two towns, have taken down a gang and got a lead on the main base of X's church, Polaris and Lorenz learn from Blue that Cross had turn down both Nightmare and Dream once.

Nightmare is happily married to Killer now, and Dream has moved on at the present moment of course.

Polaris, raising his voice for the first time: Is That Another Reason Why You Left?!?!?!?

Lorenz: *is too shocked*

Blue: I'm pretty sure that's one of the main reasons~

Cross: ......

Polaris: Cross Say Something

PJ: *is chuckling hard*

Cross: How does everyone feel about bear meat stew? *getting up and grabbing his dagger*

Polaris: Dont Just Poorly Change The Subject!!!!!!!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross Is A Hawt Boi and Kings Wanna Piece O' Dat.

Cross: Do i ask about your past relationships? No i do not. I have manners-Blue stop laughing.  
Blue: *giggles* i-i am sorry cross, but they are curious kids.  
Cross: i am leaving to hunt a bit.  
\---  
Error: .... i should probably check on my current judges.....

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross, is in the process of dodging and slicing off a ursa minor bears paw off, suddenly hears Error's voice in his head.

Cross

He nearly gets thrown right at a tree because of momentarily faltering.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: A BIT BUSY, BEAR TRYING TO CLAW MY FACE.  
Error: ....*smites bear* There. Now you can talk.  
Cross:.... i had wanted to eat that bear...  
Error: Really picky sometimes huh?  
\---  
PJ: *freezes and whispers under breath* fuck dad is near.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Blue: Did you say something PJ?

PJ: N-nothing at all.

\----------

Cross: So, do you need me for something o'God of Destruction?

Error: As always you are cheeky.

Cross: *shrugs*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: No i just was just checking on my judges most seem to be laying low on from the little spat the kingdoms are having... you have a familar... trace on you.... Are you off to judge the quarreling kingdoms?  
\---  
PJ: 'dammit dad what are you doing here?'

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: .....Can't say I will be doing any judging yet. *sheathing his dagger* Quarreling you say... are the kingdoms already at war with each other? I was pretty sure they were only in the stage of being riled up.

((Cross was the one to judge both nations and lay it down flat to them both. He played a big political role in making the peace treaty official.))

\-----------

Lorenz: *snaps out of shock enough to give a secret worried glance at PJ*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: ... if nothing is done, war will happen. there is a few problems as i am not a driving force to this disaster.  
Cross: ah... ok. well if this isn't your doing then i need to find the one who is.  
Error: A warning, i feel .... a few gods have a touch in this. i do not like what i have sensed. this is not how i like my disasters.  
Cross: ... it isn't how you like it so i should get involved?  
Error: since you offered, i will be watching.  
\---  
PJ: (is not experienced enough to always be checking for god-touched, sorta knows bout cross but not really) *breathes a sigh of relief*

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
The thing Cross hates the most is attention.... which is why there aren't a lot of things publicly known about him. He doesn't lie, or try to hide stuff. He just doesn't see reason in saying things. Self isolation did not help with that.

The biggest reason why a lot of people underestimate him is because Cross doesn't flaunt his powers, nor his blessings.

Sometimes Polaris and Lorenz forget that Cross is a hero for a reason as well.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: *looks unassuming and like a normal guy* .... if i looked like a storybook hero, i would be getting robbed and swarmed by people all the time.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Polaris: That's fair.

Leonz: Eh, I guess it's a cultural difference. Back in my country symbols of power and status mean everything.

Polaris, nearly scoffing but managing to stop himself: Even among the citizens then?

Leonz, indifferently: The citizens are considered part of the kingdom, I've been through the poorest parts of our kingdom alongside the other candidates to the throne. All of them are well educated enough to know it's impossible to replicate a blessing mark.

Polaris, surprised: Oh....

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: yeah it is much easier to go unnoticed in dreamy boy's kingdom than nightlight's. thats why i settled nearer to it.  
Polaris:.....  
Leonz:.....  
Both: wut

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Blue, rubs at his skull tiredly: Another thing to explain....

Cross: It's not common knowledge, but I was part of Nightlight's army first before I started to take a more neutral position between the two kingdoms. In fact *turns to Leonz* Killer was the one who taught me how to hone my skills in sword fighting. You could say he was my teacher....

Leonz: *whispers* Oh my God mom is so old

\---------------

-Meanwhile, At Nightmare's Kingdom-

Killer: *sneezes*

Nightmare: ? Is something the matter, Killer?

Killer: No, your highness... I get the feeling our kid is saying unnecessary stuff again.

Nightmare: *sighs* Well then, there is hope that he's doing well enough to talk smack, wherever he might have run off to...

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: killer isn't that much older than me, just like 5 or 6 years.  
Leonz: yeah and you're pretty old.  
Cross: I'm thirty-six!

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Leonz: Old man~

Cross: Thirty six isn't that old!!!

Polaris: *snrks*

Leonz: Hey you laughed!!!

Polaris: Must be your imagination.

Leonz: Polaris Polaris telling lies now are we?~

Cross: That definitely was a laugh right there...

Polaris: Wh-

Blue: Aww it was nice to see you laugh for once!

Polaris: Stop ganging up on me!

PJ: You're face is always so stoic...

Polaris: Not you too PJ!

\-----------------

Another old friend of Cross is Epic.... who comes across them in his search for Leonz.

"Hello your highness, your parents are worried....wait is that Cross?"

a new member joins the party.

Both Epic and Cross learned swordsmanship under Killer. In that sense they're like brothers.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Epic: gotta job to do~, oh hey brah! guess i am joining yer little party here!  
Cross: Dude nice to see you!  
PJ: .... how many people do you even know?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: ....Not counting the deities?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
PJ: *pales a bit* you know deities?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: Yes? I've had to make deals with them before. Especially with Chronicle and Memory when it came to that Peace Treaty... you doing ok?

Blue, thinking: ...He's not mentioning being blessed.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
PJ: yeah yeah I'm good. Just didn't think you met with gods like that. Not exactly common knowledge.... ( oh good not my dads)

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: Ah. I see. (he's a terrible liar....I'm not going to mention anything for now.)

Epic: We should do some information gathering in the next town over. It has close ties to the dream-boy's kingdom.....also I should at least bother sending a letter back to Killer.

Cross: ......You're a dead man aren't you?

Epic: I am a dead man for not bringing their son back yes. I'm more scared of Killer than I am of Nightmare though.

Lorenz: ....Is mom that scarier than dad?

Polaris: *shifts a bit, looking interested*

Epic: ....I see he goes easy on his son when it comes to sword training.....

Cross: *coughes, looking like he's shaking off terrifying memories* Anyways. I have suspicions that there may be other deities involved in this matter.

\--------------

Killer: .....I suddenly have the urge to go into that forest Cross is at and check if he still remembers his sword training.

Nightmare: Killer, you would die.

Killer: *pouts* Not my fault one of my charges became better than me.

Nightmare: Killer... I'm not calling you weak...

Killer: I know I know~ I'm just teasing ya your highness~

\--------------

Cross: *gets a chill down his spine*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer is a mom and I love it.

Cross: ... honestly I'd rather nights wrath than killers

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Blue: Even the hero can fear his teachers eh?...

PJ: *unsurety* Ah.

One of the main reasons PJ is hiding from his parents.... fear of disapproval?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
cross:.... you don't want to be on the end of killers wooden punishment sword. Its a practice sword that he had made with a steel rod core. He likes to use disarmed dodge training for punishment.  
Lorenz: I have see that in moms trophy room....  
\----  
PJ is not really supposed to be playing with mortals like this... or with other God's chosen ones... like he can bless and help all he wants..... but he isn't supposed to play mortal for as long as he has.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: ...............He will definitely take that out of the trophy room once he finds out what we're doing.

Epic: *pats his shoulder* We're going to hell together then.

Cross: You know he will go easier on you....

\--------------------

Oof well, Polaris and Lorenz weren't exactly chosen by anyone... but also he's dangerously close to stealing from both Error's and Ink's territory by choosing Lorenz and Polaris.

They're heirs, for one. Which means one day they will be rulers that rule over the nations that Ink and Error have territory in...... Yep PJ's in trouble.

I love making up politics.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Pj: *wants friends and ends up stumbling into politics*  
\---  
PJ ends up realizing after a few days.... oh no there are so many god chosen here SHIT I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF A PROPHECY. I CAN'T JUST LEAVE NOW .... WELL SHIT.  
\----  
Error is the patron of nightmares kingdom, they know better than to rely solely on a God's intervention. They tend to be more self reliant and know to call upon error in only great need... error is displeased with frivolous requests and likes natural order. Error has few cities under his patron but usually has an alter at law houses. After all, retribution is found in law...

Ink is the patron of dreams kingdom. He loves the ever spreading cities and enjoys the theaters and colluseums. They call upon ink much more as ink is much more confusing on what he will grant. Ink often forgets just how many favors he has done sometimes.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
PJ: *is awaiting death by the end of all this*

If Error or Ink find out, PJ will immediately swear he wasn't trying to steal anything or anyone from them please don't kill him.

Also Polaris and Leonz would immediately hug him and ask both of the gods not to take PJ away from them. Just three children looking fearfully at them while fearing the worst to happen....

Cross most likely would want to butt in... but is also aware that he would be overstepping several boundaries if he did so. Same for Dream and Nightmare.

\---------------------

PJ: ......Shit i got attached to these guys.

\---------------------

Cross has a tendency of taking on too many responsibilities and forgetting that he has limits. This was exceptionally bad back in the days he had to fight in the war, and Epic had a part in snapping him out of that.

Epic is the closest there is to Cross when it comes to abilities and sword fighting, that's because he saw his friend struggling with way too many burdens... and Epic did not take it well when Cross started to take a neutral position. Not at first.

Rather than betrayal, all he could think was that Cross was trying to take on the world on his own again, all despite what Epic said, and what Killer said about not being alone...

Epic had launched himself at Cross the moment he found him, and this is before the Peace Treaty, and screamed at him for going off on his own again.

Epic: I COULD HAVE COME WITH YOU DAMMIT!!!

Cross: WHAT AND LEAVE ALL YOU WORKED HARD FOR BEHIND?!?!?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error would totally be a bit pissed at pj.  
Error: PJ ... you know mortals... don't last long. And death will not spare them for you.  
PJ: .... i just wanted friends... and I wasn't hurting anyone. I wanted to look for my place.  
Error: PJ this was never going to end well. We have territories and patrons for a reason.... but i guess all godlings have to find out the hard way.  
\-----  
Epic and cross are a bromine  
Epic once told Cross that even a hero can't do everything

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
PJ: I wasn't.... *trying not to panic, breath starting to come out fast as he takes an unconscious step back from Error* ......Just...*is starting to have unshed tears gather* Just don't make it hurt-

Lorenz: *almost immediately dashes to PJ's side and stands in front of him, and placing himself in between Error and PJ, looking more than a bit distressed, but also determined* Hold on- wait a minute- Isn't there anything else you can do besides what I think you're planning to do? Some other way he can make amends?

Polaris: .... *immediately walks to stand next to Lorenz, eyes unwavering, and clasping PJ's hand with his* We accepted PJ as ours...no matter how accidental it may have been when he chose us. I'm willing to throw my right as a heir to the throne. *locks eyes with Ink* Someone else of your choosing can surely do a better job running the country.

Lorenz: ...Honestly same.

Ink: *tilts head, eyes looking at Polaris, PJ and Lorenz thoughtfully*

Cross: ...Meh, I'm willing to take them in. The house is still there in the forest.

Ink: ...Hmm.

Epic: *whispering* Dude what the fuck-

PJ: *is shocked into silence, stray tears ending up slipping accidentally* .........

\------------

Both Epic and Cross share one braincell. Sometimes Cross has the braincell. Sometimes Epic.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: .... PJ.... i was once in your place. A godling finds their niche based on the experiences you have. It is dangerous to allow mortals to influence a young god. It will define you if something goes awry. And a god cannot go against their nature once they find it............... PJ, For breaking the rules that govern the gods, as the God of retribution, i cannot let this slide. *error looks.... resigned... he cannot push against his own power* PJ... you shall have most of your power stripped for as long as your mortals live. You will be under my Judge's watch.  
PJ: Dad, wait i-  
Error: PJ... i have to. Be glad you will still have you senses and a small amount of strength. Cross, I hope this does not end horribly.

(Error is the reason that rule is in place, he had been pretty much brothers with two mortals, geno and fresh, however the town they were in was attacked by a large army that set the town ablaze. Geno was mortally wounded and fresh comatose from skull trauma. Error tried to save them.... but he had just found his nature in the destruction, the disaster..... and could not stop it. .... error decided to try and do Something for his brothers as he viewed them... causing him to gain retribution as he brought hell upon the soldiers... a last ditch effort to save the two left geno a walking ghoul and fresh having to steal souls to live...)

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
OOF

This was so intense i got physically anxious omg

This is actually as good an ending as all of them can get all things considered. PJ basically lives like a mortal as long as Polaris and Lorenz lives... and at some point in the future ends up being their royal advisor.

Polaris and Lorenz, the moment they manage to both become Kings, work on bettering both of their countries relations and start to encourage their people to learn from each other.

.....

Ok, so ive been thinking.

What if it the corruption was caused by a demi-god that was trying to ascend as a deity?

(I’ve mentioned the big difference between a demi-god and a lesser god to cosmic sksksksksks ao3 might not have sent notification about that though also thats so sad omg poor Error)

Ok so i was thinking of making Fresh the demi-god but now I guess we have another unknown party then......

The X Kids are twin demi-gods that got lucky enough that got lucky enough to not be born as mindless beasts that feed on other lesser Gods and chimeras.

Priest X got the idea of trying to make them ascend to god hood, and now everything is going to shit because of that. Balance of the multiverse and everything.

——————

Also at some point corruption nearly gets at Cross and throws him into a series of flashbacks of dead comrades, dead loved ones, people he couldn’t save.... and all of it nearly literally takes Cross over.

Also a fake very vivid memory made up by the Corruption, where Dream and Nightmare look at him and blame him for leaving.

Coward

————————-

Lust is a mage that used to work at a brothel before he met Cross and then decided to rebel and do his own thing. Flirts with Cross every chance he gets.

In their younger times, during the war, Epic had moments of jealousy whenever Lust talked with Cross. Lust wanted to push those two together so badly.

\---------------

EVERYONE, and I mean EVERYONE, tried to get in Cross's pants at least once. Except for the Deities.

Even Blue.

Epic: ...Hey, so, you remember back when the war had finally ended, and I said there were things I wanted to tell you?

Cross: I remember.

Epic: Really now?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
This is now Epic x Cross. I ship it.  
The whole god rules thing was something I really liked from Golden Au's Tragedy.i love powerful beings governed by rules unknown to mortals  
Inn was interested in the new Creation, new Entertainment this priest was doing and error could not touch the priest as his followers would do the things error could rain retribution on. ..... this is why heros and demigods exist, their natures are not bound like gods are

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Eeeeeexactly!!!!!

Cross: Yes. Do you want me to talk about how you kissed me?

Epic: *nearly does a spit take*

Cross: I was really caught by surprise that time-

Epic: You just- You just up and left without saying anything-

Cross: Epic-

Epic: *gets up* Cross, I would like to think I know you. What-what was going through your mind?

Cross: .....

Epic: .....

Cross: ...I will be honest, it was... entirely stupid.

Epic: I don't care about how stupid it is. You left without saying anything.

\--------------

(in the tents)

PJ: *is wide awake* .........

Polaris and Leonz: *also wide awake*........

Leonz, whispering: holy shit

\------------

Epic: All this time I thought you... i don't know... forgot. And I have no idea if that would have been worse or better.

\------------

Lust, who has recently joined the party, and is currently making sure Blue shuts up and doesn't intervene: Is it happening? Is it finally happening? My dreams as a young maiden are coming true.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Now that PJ'S pretty much mortal... he has a lot to learn. One thing? Don't interept a moment

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
skskskskssks

i mean, this is during the Journey and before they even get to meet Dream and Nightmare lolololol

PJ still shouldn't interrupt the moment between mortals of course.....

Leonz and Polaris, are doing their best to keep PJ down with their combined strength: PJ don't!!!

\-------------

Cross: I was given less time than I thought I would have when the Peace Treaty was signed.

Epic: .......You didn't bother sending me a letter-

Cross: So many things happened Epic I-

Cross: *sighs* Outside of the Peace treaty itself... there was another deal I had ended up making with the gods.

Cross: I love you.

Epic: *is shocked by the sudden declaration* Wh-

Cross: I wanted to go back, and ask what that kiss exactly meant to you, if you would forget about me, I wanted to almost go back and take you with me...

Cross: But that wouldn't be fair to what you've worked so hard to achieve already. You had people outside of me and- And I am not worthy of what you feel for me-

Epic: *stomps over, angrily grips Cross's collar and forcefully drags him up to clack his teeth against the others* Shut up.

Cross: *is blushing purple, stuttering* Uh-

Epic: Shut Up

Epic: You have no idea how much-

PJ & Lust & Blue jumping out of their tents: FINALLY!!!!!

Epic & Cross: *instantly hit them in shock*

\-------------

(Next Morning)

Cross: You know... it's surprising that a rookie adventurer managed not to lose consciousness after a hit by both of us.

PJ: haha...

Leonz: *whispering under his breath* idiot

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Pj tries really hard to mortal. He doesn't really get Why there are so many different energy replenishing food?  
Mortalish PJ learns the value of food, gods don't eat like mortals.... but heck JERKY TASTES SO GOOD.  
Cross: .... PJ what are you doing?  
PJ: I love Jerky so damn much.  
Cross: dude thats epic's jerky man!  
PJ: I would fight you for this.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Epic: Hello You Little Brat

PJ: *screeches ferally and then starts to run with the rest of the jerky*

Epic: GET OVER HERE

\---------

Epic: You're going back to the forest with our lil god?

Cross: Err....It would probably be a bad idea wouldn't it-

Epic: I'm coming too.

Cross: !!!

Epic: And you're not stopping me this time.

Cross: ....pfft

Epic: You can be the housewife this time around

Cross: *is laughing with tears in his eyes* Gods above I love you so much.

Killer: So both my students are running off together is that it?

Epic & Cross: *immediate chills running down their spines*

Killer: Since this is the last time we will be seeing each other why don't we spar..... for old times sake...........

\---------

In the future there are instances where PJ does leave the forest.

Aaaaaa royal advisor or spirit of the forest..... which ending should i give'em....

The forest has no patrons btw

no wait which ending should WE give'em rather.

There are so many to choose from... on the other hand this is just a conversation so. *shrug*

((btw hope you're doing ok))

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
(nah i was just really busy being a fetch-it for a camping trip from 6 am to 11pm)  
Epic and Cross teaching their baby god about how to mortal.  
Why not both? PJ ends up being the god of advice, choices,, and free will

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
(ooooh that sounds nice! I wish safe travels!)

Yell heah.

Ink: Hey Ruru~ Remember that kid?

Error: What?

Ink: Lil PJ~

Error: I haven't forgotten him no....Has he returned?

Polaris and Leonz have just passed away at this point...with newly built shrines dedicated to a new god left behind, but this God had no statues depicting them, and only those who decided to enter those shrines knew who the God was... something about choices and free will.

Ink: He's become a Patron of the Forest of Death! God of advice, choices and uh ....free will?

Error: ...... Is that so.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: ... that little shit

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ink: You sound so fond~~~~

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: ... ink i did check up on him. i met up once a year with cross until he died. Did you not check?  
Ink: i was working on the blessings for the largest Colosseum and cathedral yet.  
Error: ... you mean the church thing being built on a chalk cliff? the one scheduled for falling in 20 years?  
Ink: yep!  
Error: .... i am glad you aren't the god of forethought.  
Ink: think PJ will visit?  
Error: maybe in a century or two when the sting of punishment isn't so sharp and he has mourned his mortals... hopefully he can have some peace in his forest for a while.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
PJ spends his time not just helping mortals... he starts off by helping the magical beasts off the forest.

Soon enough travellers start to come and go through the forest, some staying, and a few lesser Gods here and there that can't find a faction or a place for themselves visit as well, either deciding to become the familiar of the deity of the forest, or learning a thing or two from him.

PJ doesn't feel too bad about the passing of his mortals. They've lead a good life, and he was glad to be there for them when they passed on.

He made sure Epic and Cross's graves were side by side.

He doesn't really resent Error for the punishment he gave out. In fact, when he spent time as a near mortal, a lot of things had made sense, and he had grown into a rather wise deity, and is aware that this is the lightest punishment Error could have dished out.

Still, he also doesn't really know what he would say to them...

Soon enough, a small village starts to build itself within his forest, and he makes sure that it's well protected from outsiders. He's a young, full fledged deity of a rather small faction compared to the other gods... and there are times he gives his blessing.

The villagers that receive his blessing tend to decide going on a journey outside of the forest to travel the world, never staying in one place for too long before they come back to their village with books upon books they've written regarding the outside world.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
i mean error COULD have killed his mortals brutally before ending PJ's existence. it just so happens error.... has a lot of mercy in him under the pain and destruction.

Error is totally waiting for the day PJ comes around.... loves a good story and he doesn't have cross to give him updates anymore.... he does however send a judge to check on PJ every so often


	2. A Trio of Mortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some world building and mortals~  
> this ended as a tangent that merged back with the original thread. Next chapter will have the comment the split happened on.

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ comes around.... but without making an announcement or anything. He comes around travelling with another villager of his, wearing a cloak that has the same symbol on it that belongs to their village.

Ink: ...........Hm. I get the feeling PJ is around...

Error: ?...

PJ is in fact standing right in front of him, hiding his presence and chatting with his mortal with a map spread out in front of them.

The setting is in a main street kind of place in one of Ink's cities... where the deities had decided their next meeting spot would be.

PJ was also invited to this meeting, sending an answering letter isn't a requirement to join the meeting, just so long as you're a fellow deity that has their own faction.

PJ decidedly testing to see how far he can blend in with the mortals now. He's been doing that with his own villagers.

Chronicle and Memory are totally aware but decide to not say anything and find amusement.  
***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink is easily distracted but error.... is a bit curious as to why that cloaked mortal keeps popping up where error needs to go. Error really does need glasses.... but he keeps breaking them at work and ink hasn't made any more for him yet.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
When the deities finally pick a secluded spot to have their discussions, PJ sits somewhere besides Chronicle and starts to have a friendly chat in hushed murmurs, Memory occasionally joining in with a smile.

The Other Deities: ?????? Wait isn't that a mortal what?????????????

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: .... i mean... is there a rule against mortals here or was that a preference? i can sense someones power on him.... Anyone recognize this symbol on their blessed mortals?? my kid has a forest place thing that a lot of blessed seem to end up at least once on journeys.  
PJ: * is a bit shocked that error casually mentions him.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ's blessed mortal: *is a human that is scribbling down notes in a book as he has hushed conversations with a few other blessed mortals that are around**has to duck his head down to hide his smile when he hears Error say 'i can sense someones power on him'*

Abyss's blessed mortal: ??? Are you okay?

"I'm fine..."

PJ then takes off his cloak and goes "Ah, sorry, hiding my presence became a habit."

Ink: ............OH MY GOD PJ HEY!!!!!

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: Not a bad habit to have.  
Ink: HEY PJ!!!! Tell me ALL about what happened since i last saw you! i kinda forgot again! Anything interesting?  
Error: Ink get out of his space. Let him talk if he wants.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ: Same as always i see... Well, there is the matter of a couple of new species coming along from my forest-

Abyss: That doesn't sound like something to be casually said?!?!? New species---!!

PJ: I thought it would be common knowledge soon enough.

Chronicle: There were somethings me and Memory wanted to bring to light regarding these matters... There have been recordings of new lands and species of monsters in other regions as well.

Memory: There is a new prophecy that is coming along... it heavily involves PJ's village.

PJ: .....*sighs* Please don't tell me I've inadvertently caused problems again.

Chronicle: No not at all. You've just set quite a few things into motion. Nothing world ending.

PJ: Oh good.

Chronicle: One of your villagers has been going around quite casually and causing a ruckus however.

Memory: Ah yes. that one. He's taken down an entire slave trade around a region... and has shattered quite a few social beliefs while at it.

PJ: ....Hm does sound like one of mine...however, what does this have to do with the new species that are coming to be across the world?

Life: The changes your other explorers cause are big enough that the world itself ended up having to adapt to it in its own ways.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: PJ, what have you been doing in that forest anyway? Teaching them on how they affect the world?  
PJ: well you know free will and choices are important.  
Error: yeah consequences must have been hard to teach though, mortals never like having to face those.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ, grins: True, so I taught them how they could react to those consequences.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: i remember some of my first villages. they thought sucking up to me would prevent disasters. i was so relieved when that one kingdom started up with statues in law houses instead. Mortals sometimes just take things the wrong way. a few trinkets and mortal souls isn't going to stop me, I don't even get to KEEP those souls!  
PJ: Dad you had mortal sacrifices in the past?  
Error: I didn't ask them too! i didn't have any judges near by and some weird ass mortal thought that by killing mortals before any disasters might take them, it would stop future disasters or if they were killed after a disaster it would postpone the next one!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
PJ: ......Did...did that actually work or?...

PJ: Sorry it just sounds like a dumb part of history.

PJ's mortal pipes up: Well...I imagine that as inexcusable those actions are, I suppose we mortals have a tendency to assign reasoning behind anything that happens....

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error: what use would i have for souls??? i mean they are pretty but honestly they just went straight to Reaper for the afterlife. They lived next to an active volcano! What did they THINK was going to happen??? I am just glad Geno popped in and put a stop to that. i couldn't even get them to stop! if i did a unscheduled disaster then they would just kill another mortal! leaving hearts and dust out like that is wasteful and gross! it did saddled geno with the rumor of being a god walking among them and a cult for a while though...

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ: Pffft poor Uncle Geno... did he take advantage of it at least?

PJ's mortal: *is walking around the meeting room, looking curiously around much like a cat*

Abyss's mortal: *nervously following after*

Chronicle's mortal: *merrily going after them both and also quietly explaining some of the ancient murals that are etched into the walls to PJ's mortal*

the meeting room is vast, a place not many mortals can enter.... it also has variety of markings, some of them remnants of past meetings, written notes here and there as permanent reminders of the deals that were made during some of those meetings.

im just naming PJ's mortal Vacu, Abyss's mortal Vastus, Chronicle's mortal is Chiv.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error: have you met geno? Of course he did. Had a whole thing going a secret mansion too. Had them think he had died and risen back to show them the correct path. Got some damn good chocolate

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ: I mean, it's been a while since I last saw him so *shrugs* that does sound like him though.

\---------

*in hushed whispers*

Vacu: Ooooh shiny. is it dangerous?

Vastus: W-we shouldn't touch these things I think-

Chiv, cheerily: No the shield isn't dangerous to touch. It would be bad however to take it out of this room.

Vastus: Vacu don't-

Vacu: I'm not going to take it out of the throne room so it's fine~ Oooh I've never touched metal like this before, doesn't seem dwarven made~ Hey Chiv wanna try?

Chiv: Sure, I've been curious...

Vastus: Nooo Chiv whyyy....

\---------

Chronicle: *chuckles to himself*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: how have you been anyway? I thought you would show up sooner.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ: Ah, well, I was.... busy building up my own community. A bit hard to do that when it's the Forest of Death we're talking about.

\------------

Vacu: Hey Chiv do you know who made this?

Chiv: Sure.

Vacu: Hmmm is it someone in here rn?

Chiv: Well... they're not a fan of meetings or social gatherings...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Those three are gonna unlock pandoras box man

Error: true, true. Thats something I never really got into. The mortals really did it themselves where I was the patron.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
PJ: Is that so... well, I guess it happened sort of the same way with mine. It was mostly the forest inhabitants(the animals and magical beasts) I Patroned at first....

Ink: Oh? I couldn't imagine magical beasts having enough free will for that to happen...

PJ: I gave them free will, and they chose to use that free will to except me as their patron. *shrugs*

Ink: ...............Interesting.............

Abyss: That's nearly impossible to do so last time I checked... giving free will to animals and magical beasts... Life, wouldn't that effect the function of the world?

Life: It in fact did... However, I believe having a Patron to govern them helped to make the process of their evolution manageable for the world.

\-------------------

Vacu: Oh whats this?

Chiv, cheerily: Oh that would be what was originally pandoras box... it was opened a long time ago already.

Vacu: Heeeeh~

Vastus: Don't Casually Touch That You Could Get Infected Or Something!!!

Vacu: But it's such an interesting design! It's a pretty perfect cube... I've only ever seen a shape like this during that one travel to Egypt...

Chiv: Ooo you've been around a lot~

Vacu: Sure did~ Man I've been thinking of travelling again lately... considering that there are apparently new things going around. *throws empty pandoras box at Vastus*

Vastus: Vacu holy shit I will throw you out the window- *catches pandoras box looking terrified*

Vacu: Hmmm... it's a 13 story high building.... Hey Chiv, are there any humans that survived that kind of drop in history?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Chiv: with a parachute or permanent disability like paralysis neck down.

\---  
PJ MADE ANTRO ANIMALS OMG.  
PJ: it didn't mess that much did it?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
YES

Life: .... *looks at PJ with a smile* Well. Considering that there are now magical beasts with opposable thumbs and a sense of culture..... I'm afraid there might be a war.

Chronicle: More or less this is the part of the prophecy we should be worried about...

Memory: Mortals are kind of like kittens hm?

Chronicle: ....They are Memory, but we should be focusing on this part of the present....

Error: ?? Where did that even come from???

Ink: I mean, they do get interested by shiny things I suppose...

\---------

Vacu: Welp I don't have either of those so I'd prefer you don't throw me Vas-

Vastus: *suddenly picks Vacu up bridal style*

Vacu: Eh?

Vastus: ......

Vacu: Wait wait Vastus no-

Vastus: What I'm just acting on my own free will here~ *dark grin*

Vacu: *immediately starts struggling with a nervous chuckle* You need to be mindful of your consequences too you know~~

Vastus: I'm sure I can handle the expenses to whatever treatment you will need~~~

Chiv: You two are getting along so well~~~~

Vacu: Chiv He's Trying To Kill Me

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
OMG now i just see memory picking up mortals like kittens. like i can't get over it

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Chronicle has to remind Memory that mortals are not kittens. Everytime. They're like an old couple.

Memory: *picks up Vacu* PJ~ Who is this~?

Vacu: owo?

PJ: Ah... that would be Vacu, one of my villagers. We're travelling together at the moment, but he will be going off on his own after this...

Memory: Vacu you should visit my region soon~~~

Chronicle: Memory please.. Mortals do not like to be picked up like that...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Memory: look at him go. oh you are so cute.  
Chiv: dude i am just eating a sandwich.  
Memory: yes you are!  
Chiv: .... ooooookay?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
(The three of them start travelling together after the deities end their meeting, Chiv wanting to keep new recordings of the new beasts for Chronicle's archives- an obvious excuse to see what happens with Vacu with his own eyes-, and Vastus being friends with Chiv doesn't trust Vacu to not drag him into trouble.)

Chiv: Sometimes being so close to your Patron God can be so strange....

Vacu: Can it?....

Vastus: Sometimes mine doesn't understand mortal limits....Traversing the wastelands can get so tiring....

Vacu: Really?.....

Chiv: You've got anything to complain?

Vacu: .....Hm, I guess considering that PJ's been around all of us (me and the other villagers) ever since I could remember I don't see any strangeness in behavior. And the tasks he gives out tend to be easy, I kind of wish he relied more on us...

Vastus: What kind of tasks does he give? (must be things like planting trees...)

Vacu: Simple things like taking down an Ursa Minor and harvesting their horns, hunting with the beastman, making sure the viper plants(deadly plants that eat tend to actively hunt meat) stay docile, and that visitors get a warm welcome.....also taking care of crops and making sure we learn of the choices we make and stuff.

Vastus: ONLY THE LAST THREE WERE NORMAL

Vacu: ???

Vastus & Chiv: (Ah right... this guy grew up in the Forest of Death....)

Vastus is a Hare-type monster.

Chiv is an elemental monster made from water.

Vacu is the only human there.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
OMG they are so cute.... PJ totally skews the forest folks ideas of the gods.... and PJ ... may have invited his fathers to visit the village if they have time.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
The Villagers are friendly, and understand that Gods have the power and ability to carry a lot more responsibility than they do.

At first they just look like chill people. And they continue to be chill and calm.

That image is broken when you see a grandma merrily one shot a huge basilisk snake through the eye with a small rock.

"Oh my~ Thank you for coming to our humble village~ These children (the giant basilisks) seem to be rowdy today though, our apologies for that~" the grandma greets them, limbs trembling, one hand held against her back, circling some more rocks, while another holds a walking stick in front of her. She's very wrinkly, and very short.

Ink: ....Uh, PJ.... about those travellers of yours.... Vacu in particular... he wouldn't happen to know common sense?.....

For the first time ever the God of Entertainment is worried for the inadvertent mind break PJ's mortals might be causing outside of the forest.

\----------------------

Vastus: Oi oi Vacu. If you're going to interact with other villagers....

Vacu: ?

Vastus: Don't carry over that *Daibi(a giant scorpion monster).

Vacu: ??? Ah, but this could be like a gift right?

Chiv: ...Gift?

Vacu: It's traditional in our village to bring gifts when visiting some place!

Vastus & Chiv: ...You don't have to do that.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: this is a nice little place PJ. you should watch those river banks carefully in the coming months though. there are um things.. that can happen. PJ do you under stand what i am saying? Oh ... you have chocolate here? oooooh.....  
\---  
Vacu: But it would be rude not to!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ: ?... I'm assuming you're talking about floods? Yeah, we grow our own cocoa trees here. The climate is just right for it too.

\----------------

Vastusa: How about you bring something smaller then? That size would just throw them into shock.....also you're intimi-

Chiv, slaps hand over Vastusa's mouth: They might want to show equal amounts of hospitality in return, and it's rather hard for people to actually hunt something big like that around here. The villagers prefer to stay away from them.

Vacu: Ah... it would be a pity not to sell its parts though.. it's in pretty good condition too.

Vastusa: (because you straight up pierced through its head with a rock you damn powerhouse!!!)

Chiv: ....True. I know the proper way to carve it, but actually doing it....

Vacu: Ah, I could have the doing part handled, you just instruct me step by step kay?

Chiv: Ah! That would be great!

Vastusa: *slaps Chiv's hand away* Do you even know which parts can get sold though???

Chiv: ....Hmmm.

Vastusa: Some of this guys parts can only be found on the black market for a reason.

Vacu: We should go to the black market then! :D

Vastusa: !!!! You idiot! No! This is why I won't leave Chiv alone with you!

Chiv: Aww he cares~

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Vacu: the poison is in high demand and the exoskeleton can be made into armor! and some people use the flesh and blood in medicine and potions!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Vastusa, ears pulled back in a glower, stomping feet on the ground in agitation: You fool, you moron, you absolute dumbass. People who shop at the black market rarely use any of these body parts for good deeds.

Vastusa: We're not selling these at the black market.

Vastusa: Allow me to educate you on basic civilization... you primitive ape.

Chiv: *whispering in Vacu's ear* That's just how he cares don't mind the insults.

Vacu: Is...that so.....

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Vacu: .... could i at least find a butcher on the black market? .... i don't want it the go to waste....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Vastus: ....

Vacu: *puppy eyes*

Vastus: ...........

Chiv: *looks as cute as his watery surface allows him to be*

Vastus: .......................... Fine.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Vacu: YES! i know a guy, c'mon!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Vastus: Oh no it's a guy he knows-

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Vacu: his name is Hudson and he had a knife hand. loves kids.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Vastus: In what way exactly does he love kids-

Chiv: Enough of this paranoia Vastus lets go lets go! Nothing gained without experience!

Vastus: I Don't Want To Gain Anything

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Hudson: ooh well hello there! Vacu? you got another job for me? * is actually really nice and friendly*

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Vacu: Hullo Hudson~ I've caught a Daibi(giant scorpion monster), and we can kind of need it to get properly butchered. Rather have it in good quality when we sell'em ya know?

Chiv: Would you need any payment upfront?

Vastus: .....

Chiv: Also don't mind my paranoid friend over here. He's very anti social.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Hudson: oh no worries sweeties most my customers are on the first time! now i do take a cut of anything i butcher, lets talk price.  
Vacu: i mainly want the tail, claws, brain, and large chest. would you want the legs and hindquarters?  
Hudson: hmmmmm.............. i want half the eyes and a bit of the poison, v-darling, even though your giving more cuts than i would normally take.  
Vacu: i can live with that, 250g?  
Hudson: 200 since your a repeat customer and the extra bits hunny.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Chiv: Do you perhaps barter with people regularly like this Vacu?

Vastus: ....(v-darling?)

Chiv: Another thing I want to ask is, what can the eyes be used for? I've read up on them, but I'm afraid to say I don't have too much experience when it comes the usage of these body parts...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Hudson: aren't you cute, 10g and i'll tell you~


	3. Its a Big World Out There... Yet So Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mortal adventures! More Deity stuff! More...MAYHEM.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: .... PJ.... i was once in your place. A godling finds their niche based on the experiences you have. It is dangerous to allow mortals to influence a young god. It will define you if something goes awry. And a god cannot go against their nature once they find it............... PJ, For breaking the rules that govern the gods, as the God of retribution, i cannot let this slide. *error looks.... resigned... he cannot push against his own power* PJ... you shall have most of your power stripped for as long as your mortals live. You will be under my Judge's watch.  
PJ: Dad, wait i-  
Error: PJ... i have to. Be glad you will still have you senses and a small amount of strength. Cross, I hope this does not end horribly.

(Error is the reason that rule is in place, he had been pretty much brothers with two mortals, geno and fresh, however the town they were in was attacked by a large army that set the town ablaze. Geno was mortally wounded and fresh comatose from skull trauma. Error tried to save them.... but he had just found his nature in the destruction, the disaster..... and could not stop it. .... error decided to try and do Something for his brothers as he viewed them... causing him to gain retribution as he brought hell upon the soldiers... a last ditch effort to save the two left geno a walking ghoul and fresh having to steal souls to live...)

*******SPLIT********  
cosmic_ink  
Oh geez here come the angst

GENO AND FRESH

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
uwu this time its all on bookwyrm

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
imagine error finding a village.... where a few people live... Asgoro, Sin, etc.

Error: oh.. oh this ones are interesting..... ASGORO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
You Have Founded The Undernovella Version

Or rather, the...other way around?

The Empireverse version of Undernovella?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error had just watched them for a decade and was devastated.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Error was extremely devastated.

Error: I wonder if there is a way of knowing how they're doing together in the afterlife....

Reaper: No Matter How Many Times You Ask The Answer Will Be No

Ink: Hahaha I could whip up some dramatic entertainment in some of the small villages of mine, and you can watch those you know?~

Looking at PJ's village is like looking at a Slice of Life anime... with absurd powers included.

.....

Error gets entertained by watching the Death dwellers(forest dwellers) interactions with the outside world. Vacu's lack of common sense is so entertaining. Memory watches with him sometimes. PJ watches with them because he is concerned for his own mortal a bit.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: Pj your mortals are so interesting to watch! also ink, last time you did that, it was .... disturbing

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Ink: It wasn't THAT bad... what didn't you like about it??? *pouts*

PJ: ......

Ink: What are you looking at me like that for PJ?

PJ: *turns to Error* Thanks Dad, I do find them interesting as well.

Ink: Eh?!? Ignoring me?? I'm your dad too ya'know!!!

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
error: ....ink, your cute. pj, didn't you have a mortal running around you needed to watch? *bout is touched by a mortal* OH GOSH. i forgot i was visible to mortals for a second.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
A child antro villager: Hi!!! :D

PJ: *picks the child up with a smile, causing them to giggle and then immediately snuggle against his neck* Oh, I'm sure he will be fine. I've taught everything I could about travelling to him before letting him go off on his own, and besides that, he has companions now, who will teach him many things, I'm sure. I have my trust in him. :)

Grandma: You say t-that but you're keeping an eye on him aren't you?...

PJ: Oh? What makes you say that?

Grandma: I remember when I first ventured out... and when the others had as well. You're a complete worry wart when it comes to us. *chuckles*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
AWWWW WORRY WART FREE WILL GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! omg

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ: That's....can you blame me? I've watched over you all since you were practically children, and had good relations with your grandparents...

Grandma: No ones blaming you no ones blaming you~ Just saying! We take your teachings seriously enough that we know what to do with our free will... Vacu never backs away from consequences no matter how much it may hurt him, and I'm sure his companions will help him. Mine did after all. Aaah those were the good old days... I got a good yelling at for breaking that slave traders legs.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
PJ: ... well you COULD have been more careful and not made a spectacle of it...

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Grandma: Hmph, I had to show the people he was nothing more than a man and all talk though. Otherwise those ex-slaves would have grown enough back bone to get a move on.

PJ: Still....

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
PJ: i still worry for you...  
Grandma: that is the downside of choices isn't it?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ: Hah. True. I wouldn't take that away for the world though.

-Meanwhile at this point-

Vastus: Vacu. You were about to get swindled again.

Vacu: I get it already Vas...

Vastus: No this is the fifth time... man Hudson seems to be the only one that had reasonable prices. 20g for scorpion armor?! Who does that? More importantly *looks Vacu dead in the eye again* Who believes that?

Vacu: *gloom*

Vastus: That's right. It was you. Not only that, they didn't even bother to offer giving extra stuff for free alongside that meager amount of money.

Chiv: Oi oi...

Vastus: People develop ideas based on that. People easily ignore the laws regarding these matters, and then more people think they can get away with doing stuff like this as well. Proper compensation is essential. Vacu. You're too easy to swindle.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Vacu:..... hudson knows and i think thats why he kept the eyes and venom... he'll sell it back to me if we need it....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Vastus & Chiv: Hudson, You Are A Godsend For Caring For This Idiot For So Long

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Hudson: *waves knife hand reassuringly* its all business, hunnys. Look V-baby got a word in with a god or two for me when i needed it. 50g for the eyes and venom. And repeat customers are always wonderful.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Chiv: Even so... this guy has too many openings. I can imagine many are tempted to take advantage of those openings.....

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Hudson: oh... oh you haven't see the- OH... v-hunny you really should show your companions your wild side.  
Vacu: no they are too innocent for that. maybe when they are more world weary

Chiv & Vastus:..... *cannot tell if serious or not*

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Chiv: ...Ara? What wild side exactly?

\------------

As they go through the journey... they stop by a town called Katerina.

And for the first time Chiv looks reluctant.

Vacu: Is something wrong Chiv?

Chiv: ..... *gripping his satchel tightly* No. Nothing at all.

Vacu: .....

\------------

Vacu: Vastus? Do you know if Chiv has connections to Katerina?

Vastus: Well...I only know that before he came to live in Chronicle's temple he used to live here... he always seemed reluctant to share anything about the past.

Vacu: .....

\------------

Vacu: Hey, Chiv?

Chiv: ?

Vacu: I was thinking, there are many other towns around the area that I haven't been to before besides Katerina. I don't have anything important to do in there so-

Chiv: Vacu. Being a hindrance to your exploration is the last thing I want to do. Besides that... it's not as if I can avoid it forever. As one of my deities priests, it's a requirement that I record every place I can with my own eyes..... *grips hands tightly together* I only hope that...that if you were to find out certain things about me, that neither of your opinions on me take a turn for the worst.

Vacu: ....

Vastus: ...Whatever I may find out about you I decided from the start to stick by you.

(night~)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ok ok i really wanna know what's going on with the water boy

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
The water boy's mom used to be someone from a noble-class. An elemental family that came from a noble blood line.

The thing about Chiv is that, while his father was also an elemental, he wasn't a noble, nor was he a water elemental. Chiv's father was, in fact, a wood elemental.

Wood elementals are... somewhat looked down upon. Most of the time they're called 'consumers'.

An in Katarina, people shunned Chiv for his heritage.

Chiv's mother always weeped, telling things like "Why did I have to give birth to such a child?!"

And Chiv didn't understand why anything was happening.

Finally, at some point, he stole books and ran away from Katarina and out into the desert, where Chronicle found him by Fate, and took him in.

Katarina isn't a town completely full of elementals of course. It's an elemental and human mixed town.

Chiv is hoping no one will recognize him but... between elementals, it's easy to discern who is who. So he's gonna keep the cloak on throughout their visit.

Despite being a place that makes Chiv uneasy, and brings him bad memories, it's a beautiful place, with nice restaurants, and also arts and crafts here and there....

Behind the wood sculpting is a dark secret. It's rare wood.

Vacu notices there is something off about the wood.

Chiv can't bring himself to speak.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
I swear if his dad got carved. Qnd poor baby!  
Chiv just..... stares at a few carvings that have... suspicious grains

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Well, the wood elementals themselves don't get carved.

But they have to sacrifice limbs as a form of tax payment you can say for living there.

Vastus: ...Chiv? *twitches an ear in confusion*

Chiv: ........I'm fine.

Vacu: ...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
OOF.  
vacu: Chiv, I don't want to pay for an inn here wanna go find a camp spot?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Chiv: *quietly* Ok.

Vastus: Something is weird about this town... there are a lot of elementals here but... I don't see any wood elementals for some reason.

Vacu: I find that weird too.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Chiv: it.... it would be better to talk about it at the campsite.....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Vacu: ....

Vastus: Ok.

Shopkeep: Oh! Hello customers! *sees Chiv* Oh my! You would fit just right in here! What good fortune to be one with the waters eh?

Chiv: I-I suppose. Thank you for your time we will be leaving now...

Shopkeep: Ah, yes, of course. Sorry for taking your time dear~ Though *leans in like he's whispering* Be careful out in the woods.. there are some consumers. Who knows what they might do to a water elemental.

Chiv: ....I-

Vastus: Thank you for your concern! But we will have to leave! Like now!

Vacu: Yep yep.

Both of them while immediately pushin Chiv out of the shop and to a campsite: Bye~

-At the campsite-

Chiv: ...

Vastus: ...So, do you want to talk about it?

Chiv: *laughs, water swirling around* No actually. But you do need to hear it I suppose.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Vacu: you don't have to chiv... its up to you

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Chiv: ..........Hah. *watery limbs quivering in a way they usually don't, he picks up a branch and starts to shuffle the camp fire with it* I will tell you this much then.

Chiv: In this town... wood elementals are looked down upon as consumers. A long time ago, before I was born and before the town itself was established, the wood elementals used to rule over the other elementals. Well, you wouldn't find records of that around here, but Chronicle has kept them safe within his own archives.

Chiv: But eventually the water elementals rioted, feeling enraged, thinking they were being taken advantage of as a source. Soon enough they influenced the other elements and started to axe the wood elementals down.

Chiv: ...Then they built the town Katarina, mostly using the body parts of the wood elementals that disobeyed.

Vastus: ..!!! That's...

Chiv: It's sickening, isn't it?

Vacu: ....*expression stoic, still listening*

Chiv: ...Well, they at least don't butcher them. Rather, the wood elementals have no choice but to pay compensation for staying in the form of sacrificing their limbs.

Vastus: T-those wooden sculptures...they use that....for something vain like that......

Vacu: ...

Vastus: ...

Chiv: Do you hate me?

Vastus: ?! What-

Chiv: I am a water elemental as you can see.

Vastus: So?!

Chiv: Don't you think I am part of the patriarch that has a hand in shunning them this way-

Vastus: If I could slap you right now I would but my paw would just go through you. I know how you are like now. Not who you were before. And I couldn't care any less about what you might have done. Do you approve of the things that goes on in Katarina?

Chiv: N-no-

Vastus: Then you're nothing like them.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Vacu: just because your born a race doesn't make you responsible for the actions of the past members of it. I mean look at all the asshole humans in the past. I don't act like them! Why would we hate you for being a dewdrop like yourself?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Chiv: ...pfft *relaxes* I was being an idiot. Sorry I doubted you both for a moment.

Vastus: You can apologise by never grouping yourself with those assholes ever again.

Vacu: *nods seriously* Also, we can get out of this town by tomorrow if you don't want to stay here any longer.

Chiv: ...Uhm, about that. There...there might be someone I want to see again here-

The sound of an old man, and wood twisting against wood comes through the darkness of the forest.

???: Would that perhaps be me?

It wasn't harsh by no means. In fact, it was soft, as soft as leaves lightly brushing against each other.

(it's a daaad it's a DAD boogie woogie woogie-)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
a wild father approaches!

Error: *pj and him were watching* gasp, I didn't see that coming..... *month popcorn*  
PJ: dad really? Share the popcorn.  
Error: fine......

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Chiv: A-ah you are...

Vacu: And who might you be?

???: My name would be Arbor.

From the dark, a wood elemental wearing a worn tunic and clearly self sewn pants comes through. He only has one leg, and is supporting himself with a branch potruding out of his elbow. The wood he's made off looks brittle, twisted, and shriveled.

Arbor: ....It has been a long time Chiv. I'm glad to see you're doing well. I was-

He stops short, coughing, and there is something like a brief spark to him, like a hope he hasn't felt in so long as he hobbles closer. Chiv stands up his watery image tense as he comes closer to his father, hands raised in a way that's ready to support him.

Arbor: -I was worried you would have died out there in the desert.

Chiv manages to catch him before he accidentally topples over with his limbs that are trembling in excitement.

Arbor, voice choked up: I'm truly glad.

Chiv sounds like he's about to cry but he can't because elemental. It shows through his form and voice anyway: I wanted- I would have come to see you sooner but-

Arbor: This place was never good for you. I wouldn't blame you if you had never came back.

Vastus: *whispering to Vacu* Holy shit im getting emotional.

Vacu: *is smiling*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
The elementals hug it out...... tears were shed by those who could..... they sat the old elemental down on some blankets to talk more.

PJ: dad are you crying...?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Error: .....It's just the same marks on my eyes isn't it?

\-----------------

Arbor: Hohoh! So our little Chiv is now serving the deity Chronicle eh? You've always been quite the book lover. Aaah, I remember how you would sneak out here to tell us those stories you would find interesting.

Chiv: !!! *turns pink*

Vastus: Oh~ What kind of stories?~

Chiv: N-No need to give the details-

Arbor: Oh he loved reading us the one about the human princess stuck in a castle...

Chiv: Dad please...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Vacu: ... i wanna hear it! Chiv you never told me you were adorable!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Chiv: Nooooo!

Despite Chiv's protests Arbor told all about Chiv's cuteness.

Then he invited the take them to his house when morning comes.

Next day Vacu asks at some point;

"Hey, I've been wondering. Is there a reason why the wood elementals are staying here, and not leaving?"

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
aahhhhh yes. PJ is gonna get new adopted mortals!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
"Well, simply speaking, crossing the desert is no easy task for us wood elementals... and there are those here who never knew another way of life besides here."

"Hmmm that so that so..."

Vastus's eye twitched.

"You look like you're planning something ridiculous there Vacu."

Arbor: You have interesing friends Chiv.

Chiv: Haha, you don't know the half of it...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: .... what IS your mortal doing.....?  
PJ: ...... oh OH that's.... hmmm.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ: Say, there isn't a deity in charge of that village, right?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: hmmmm.....lets see... the last time i worked around here.... they stopped worshiping their lesser patron and they faded away since they were a god of the city itself.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ: Ah. I see, I see. So I guess this won't be stealing then.

Error: ?

\---------------------

Ok but Vacu's being actually discreet in his preparations, meanwhile, there will soon be a ceremony where the eldest son of the Katarina nobility will be coronated as the head of his family.

He's the half brother of Chiv. And he had helped Chiv escape during childhood. He was the only family member among nobility that tried to reach out to him.

Now Vatten has grown cold, and even though he's been discreetly giving the wood elementals in the forest supplies, and has been trying to get the wood elementals themselves to leave for a better place with the help of those supplies, nothing he's done has worked.

A lot of the wood elementals had decided to simply die in that forest, and then there are those who wanted to claim Katarina as their own by waging war against nobility.

...At least Chiv isn't here to see this mess. is what he thought.

Then he sees Chiv's cloaked figure.

Fuck me sideways and call me Suv(his and Chiv's mothers name)

(for context, Suv is THAT bitch)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Vatten: .... you literally got out. why-why did you come back????? dear god what are you preservation instincts?????

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Chiv: *shocked pikachu face* *water elemental edition*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Vatten: ... i should have put you in a bottle and sent you to the far reaches! You know it isn't safe here!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Chiv: No wait don't do that-

Vacu, suddenly interrupting the moment: Hello are you Chiv's brother? :D

Vatten: Whomst?!

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Vacu: *pokes the puddle* You are very similar to Chiv here....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Vatten: *screeches*

Vastus: Vacu- Personal space-

Vacu has no understanding of personal space ive decided.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Vacu: but he feels really cool! like Pudding!!!!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Vatten: I Am Not Comfortable With This Situation

Chiv: *hits Vacu on the head with a book, with the spine side* CHOP!!!

Vacu: ACK-!!!

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Vacu: chivie!!! That hurt!  
Vatten: *ripples in shivers* please do not touch me.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom o  
-Later, When Explanations Are Made-

Vatten: I see... so this oaf here (Vacu: Hey...) will be journeying across the lands as part of his trial, and you two decided to accompany him.... *looks at Chiv sternly*

Chiv: *hunchs up shoulders*

Vatten: That still doesn't explain why you came back here... you could have went to the other neighboring towns instead of here.

Vatten: Even if a deity's adoption ranks higher than any family ties, Suv... she might make a commotion if she spots you.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Chiv: ... she's still alive..? and i have a ... duty to my god to collect all data-  
Vatten: is there a time limit on how long it takes or what order you do it in????

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Chiv: ...Yes.

Vatten: ........

Chiv: ..........

Vatten, this time softly: You're lying.

Chiv: *flinches guiltily*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Chiv: i wanted to know ... how you were. if things had changed at all.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Vatten: ....*sighs, leaning against the remote table they have sat in the tavern* I... I've tried changing some laws. Tried to at least get the wood elementals to leave towards somewhere better but...

Vatten, bitterly: As you can tell, none of my efforts proved fruitful.

Vatten: I can only hope to make some changes as the head of the family... but even then, it would be a gamble. There are... there are too many ties, too many connections...

Vastus: Politics, eh?

Vatten: *raises his drink in acknowledgement* Yep.

Vatten: So. As you can see... it's better if you left as soon as you can.

Vastus: ....my dad sends his regards.

Vatten: *surface ripples like he's been hit, and downs the drink, unable to say anything*

Vacu: ....Well, has things got worse?

Vatten: What?

Vacu: You say that your efforts hadn't proven fruitful... but from what I've seen so far, and from what intel I've gathered, things could have taken a disastrous direction where it not for your efforts.

Vatten: ....So you've met the ex-rioters then.

Vacu: They send their thanks for saving them from certain death.

Vatten: ... Hah.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Vatten: .... *knocks back the rest of his drink* .... i have appointments and meetings in the morning. as long as you guys stay in the lower city and outskirts, you should be fine and no one will notice you around. Chiv? ... don't' forget to write this time.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Chiv: Yes yes, don't you worry Vatten.

Vacu: ....

-Later That Night-

Chiv: ....Vacu where did you come back from?

Vacu: Oh! Met some new people! Went a little sight seeing...

Chiv: ..........Please don't do something that will cause a scene?

Vacu: No worries~ If things go well, no one will even notice what's going on~

Chiv: That just worries me more.

Vacu: I'm not stealing anything. Or making a heist.

Vastus: I Knew I Should Have Been Worried

Vacu: Oh Vas, did we wake you up?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Vacu: i just... may have made some friends... thats all! *innocent smile*

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Vastus: Vacu-

Chiv: Vastus it's okay.

Vastus: But-

Chiv: Vacu is more terrible at lying then I am. If he says we're not going to get involved... then we won't. Just. Please make sure it doesn't blow up in our faces? Or become something grand?

Vacu: You have my word~

-The next day-

The day before Vatten gets coronated, and variety of the other water elemental families, along with the fire and wind elementals get ready, their invitations already having been received a week ago.

The streets are quite save for the decorations that are being put up. The ceremony coincides with a festival.... a festival where old, brittle wood gets burned.

((the society in Katarina is effed up basically))

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
vacu is totally going to lead a protest/demonstration isn't he?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
oh no.

he's going to stick true to his words.

There may or may not be several carriages getting loaded right now, and about to set off in the direction of a certain village.

Nothing flashy.

He do a sneak.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Vacu: :3  
Vestus: i know you did something.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Right as they are leaving;

Immediately a random civilian goes

"THE CONSUMERS AREN'T HERE!!! DAMMIT WE NEED THEM FOR THE FESTIVAL!!!!!"

Immediately, both Chiv and Vastus turn to Vacu.

Vacu: uwu

But right as they are leaving, during the commotion...

Suv suddenly locks eyes with Chiv in the crowd.

The family was attending as Nobility to the Ceremony.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Suv: YOU! I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS.  
Vacu: oh shit its the scum puddle

V  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Suv: How dare you speak to me like that-

Chiv: *PANIC*

Vatten: ....Giving me thing ring and signing these contracts is all I need to technically be the family head right?

Family Butler: ? Yes?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Silly:  
Vatten: BITCH YOU OUTTA HERE!

Serious:  
Vatten: wonderful, Suv? i want you packed and gone by the weekend.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Silly:

the Deities watching this unfold(Error, Chronicle, Memory and PJ) : OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Serious:

PJ: Nice.

Error: Nice.

Chronicle: Nice.

Memory: Nice.

\-----------------

Serious:

Suv: *in outrage, immediately raises hand towards Chiv (water elementals can hurt each other) and slaps him*

Chronicle: *suddenly appears through the connection of his servants* Excuse you dog piss that's one of my children you just touched.

and then curses her to get her powerful secrets written on her body no matter what she does.

and that's how people find out that she was the one to kill the previous family head.

\-----------------

Error: This is the best soap drama I've had in centuries.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: PJ do you think i should have my judges run around more? Would it be more entertaining like this...?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ: That would spice things up more certainly. Some events can only happen if people travelled and saw places for themselves, and interacted with them personally. And thus, experience gained for them, entertainment provided for us..........and also stress because Vacu's going to make me lose hair i don't have one day.

PJ: Worth it though.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: .... hmmm. something to think on... oh.. well... your little mortals are about to have a bad time... there's a disaster coming soon for the area

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ: Ah.

\---------------

Vacu: Welp! Since that's all done we should probably catch a ride, or get out of dodge as quickly as we can on legs-

Vastus: *immediately dashes carrying Chiv bridal style* RUN BEFORE THEY DECIDE TO SEND A MOB AFTER US!!!

Vacu: Welp! *starts running himself*

***v  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
the market caught fire as the mob was forming

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom oT  
sksksksks

Vatten: ....This is going to be a mess... Is the mayor-?

Butler: The mayor has already fled and hid himself.

Vatten: Disappointed but not surprised.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Vatten: Alright time to get some water elementals together to douse the flames  
\----  
Vestus: we should really get going, Pack camp and get gone  
Chiv: ... i had wanted to do more here but i understand.  
\----  
Error: really that place could have a better fire system for a place built on wood for commerce and buildings, such a fire hazzard.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
-After Packing Camp And Finally Getting Out Before The Mob Of Racist Elementals Could Catch Them-

All three hide out in a carriage, whose owner Vacu immediately somehow befriends.

After the town disappears they finally get out from under cover and just enjoy the ride to the neighboring town.

Chiv: .....

Vacu: Arbor and the others should make it back to my village in good time. I've sent a messenger bird back to let the elders know of the new settlers. No worries, they will be fine.

Chiv: ....Right...

Vastus: Vatten seems capable so stop worrying about him already.

Chiv: ...That's true. He was always the less bull headed one between the two of us...

Vacu: Besides that, nothing is stoping you from writing to him ya know~

Chiv: Right...

Vastus: ....How about you read us a story to feel better~

Chiv: *twitches*

Vacu: Ah that's right maybe one of your favorites with a human princess-

Chiv: Shut up!

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Chiv: your a prick... .... i do want it....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Vastus & Vacu: Oh?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Chiv: BUT you two don't deserve it rn. maybe later.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Vacu: Awww but Chiv-

Chiv: No buts!!!

Vastus: Killjoy..

Chiv, dark aura: What was that?

Vastus: N-Nothing-

The carriage driver, thinking: Like a mother scolding his children eh?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Chiv: you two acted like droplets out there! Seriously!

(Writer help, Nightmare/Killer is 33K words now and i still have a bit more)

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
And thus that includes their adventure... and they face many more later.

The wood elementals find a home in the Forest of Death.

sksksksks

wait which fic is this-

Im wheezing at your suffering sorry sksksksksks

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
FUcking chap 7 MAN!!!!! OH GOD THE TANGENTS!!!

I am internally crying

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
oof.

guess its not so stress relieving sksksksksks

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
I still can't believe it hit 34k

Error: hmmm. Your mortals seem to get into a lot of trouble pj

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ: *sighs* Don't I know it....Though, it's not like your mortals are any better. If my memory serves correct, Cross was an influencer to the very first generation of the village...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
error: not all my judges also had inks backing. Cross was special. And you know how your father is. Most of my judges just live their lives and I maybe speak directly to them 5 times in their lives

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ: Oh? That's true I suppose. *chuckles* Hard to come by someone like Cross... Their kid didn't send back any letters after leaving the forest. *sighs* Hope that family line is doing ok...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
ok here me out.... Life sometimes has death bring a soul back to her for reincarnation. The mortal trio finds a smol sassy child cross and other smol ones. (Don't have to but like omg)

Error: I've kept up with them only a single line left but still going


	4. Baby Gets a Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bebby Cwoss has an INTERESTING time.

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
IVE HAD THE IDEA FOR A REINCARNATED CROSS FOR A LONG WHILE NOW!!!!

But, Cross doesn't remember his past life. He has the same soul, and sometimes some things... look familiar to him... but he's not sure.

Sometimes he feels really old even though he's like, 10.

His family has a blood line of swordsman, although that has been dying out, and there is a sacred sword that can only be activated by their own blood line buried within the temple his family maintains.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: dad i was named after our ancester?  
C's Dad: yep we guard his sword for whenever it may be needed again  
\----  
Error: ... life really???? the kid is going to have such a hard time connecting his past self with his new self.....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Vacu, visiting town along with Chiv and Vastus: Hey-a, thanks for letting us stay in this inn.... say, I heard you guys had a shrine around here, can we visit?

Cross: Uh, not sure I'd have to ask my parents-

C's Dad: Sure.

Cross: ???? That was quick?

C's Dad: The Deity of Free Will is one we have respect for... you could say that our ancestor was involved with them. Our shrine is a proof of that, you could say.

Vacu: Wow, thanks then!

Vastus: Uh, are we-

C's Dad: ...Sorry, but due to security reasons...

Vastus: Eh, expected as much.

Chiv: We're thankful enough for the bed and roof you gave us for our stay here.

C's Dad: Cross? You give the tour of the shrine to Vacu here ok?

Cross: But I had plans....

C's Dad: *narrows eyes*

Cross: Alright alright I will do it... *grumbles a bit*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross: *pouts* and here is the main area of the shrine. that building is where the sword is kept.  
Vacu : really?!?  
Cross: *accidentally activates judgement* yeah but don't even try anything funny. you gotta ask and be examined to even see the room it's in.  
\----  
Error: .... i forgot that he would still have my favor on him....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
There are also another seperate area where Epic's invented magic tools are kept. But Epic's books he wrote on magic are preserved in the Forest of Death.

Vacu: *holds up hands* Alright! I promise not to look into the room without explicit permission given to do so!

Cross: ......alright then. Let me show you the rest..

Vacu, thinking: that power just now... hm, I don't think he knows what he just used.

Cross uses his judgement occasionally without ever noticing, and there aren't a lot of judges in town... you know what lets make it an island. So people except for the family itself don't know that Cross is blessed with the Judge title.

Neither does Cross himself for that matter.

His parents knew what that could mean, so they kept it secret from him. They don't really want him to go off on adventures just yet.

Also, they have a neighbor that lives near the shrine, a family of sorcerers you might say.

Epic, equally twelve year old likes to practice magic in the backyard of the inn, and Cross's family lets him. They're childhood friends.

Epic, visiting the inn: Hey you're the new comers- *sees Cross talking with Vacu, looking interested in what Vacu says (stories about the places they travelled)*

Epic: *instant pout*

C's mom: *snickers secretly*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Epic: Cross! who ya got there?  
Cross: oh! some weird visitors i gotta show around.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic: *is glaring daggers at new comer*

Vacu: Hey-a! Name is Vacu~ Nice to meet'cha!

Epic: ........

Vacu: Haha not very friendly are we...

Chiv, whispering to Vastus: .....oh i think i know what's going on there....

Vastus: pfft...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross: hey epic! Ya wanna join us?!?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Epic, blushing a lil: Uh um, sure...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross: To adventure! C'mon Epic we can show them the pond we play at!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
The pond has something giant sealed inside it.

People, ordinary or not, can walk on it, and if you look down, somewhere deep in the depths of the pond, you can see traces of a large serpent lurking in it.... it's said that Cross's ancestor was the one to seal it.

A sea dragon.

Of course, it's considered impossible to break the seal.

Vastus: Oh wow you CAN really walk on this water....

Vastus: ....

Vastus: Something... there is something in there....

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Vacu: well shit thats something  
Cross: *gasp* thats a bad word!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic: It's a sea dragon!

Vastus: Oh I see!

Moment of silence

Vastus: What Do You Mean By Sea Dragon?!?!?

Vacu at some point just showing off how powerful he is to the kids by holding up a giant, fallen down tree trunk that hasn't been moved in years.

Epic starts to think Vacu is cool too.

During the night, Vacu decides to step outside into the balcony, and Epic comes over.

Epic: ....Just because you're super strong doesn't mean Cross likes you.

Vacu: He he.

Epic: What are you laughing at??

Vacu: No worries~ I won't steal Cross from you I promise~

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Epic: are you making fun of me!?!  
Vacu: kid  
Epic I am 12 I am not a kid.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Vacu, ignoring him: Kid, listen, uh- I already have someone I'm interested in.

Epic: ......Is it one of your companions?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
epic: oh is it the bunny? Or the water guy?!? Cross isn't gonna believe this!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Vacu, dark aura: ...Guess Cross won't mind if I tell him you like him as more than just a friend then~

Epic: !!! No don't!

Vacu: Good! Then lets keep each others secret alright?~

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Epic: you're a jerk...... but okay

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Vacu: Pleasure doing business with you~

Meanwhile, Vastus's ear twitches in his room, having awaken upon hearing something he's not sure he was supposed to hear.

Hm?

Hmmmmmmmmm?

Vastus does not tell anything to Chiv.

Also, all he can think is-

Wait so Vacu likes one of us. Or maybe both? One of us? Is it Chiv? Is it me?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: PJ which do you think it is???

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ: ...I have an idea but I ain't telling ya.

\-----------

Vacu: Vastus? You've been staring at me weirdly, you okay?

Vastus: Ah. Hahah! Nothing! Nothing at all!....

Meanwhile...Chiv gets a bad feeling.

Chiv: ....I got a bad feeling about that pond.

Vastus, immediately latching onto subject change: Oh what's wrong with the pond?!

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: *tosses popcorn at PJ* spoilsport  
\---  
Cross: the dragon right? Hey if your made of water how do you swim???? or take a bath???  
Epic: yeah how do you do that???

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ: *catches popcorn with mouth* It wouldn't be fun otherwise~

\-----

Chiv: Err...elementals tend to not need a bath? I'd have to give you a full biology lesson to explain though. It's pretty boring stuff-

Epic & Cross: *staring at him with interested eyelights*

Chiv: ............

Vacu: So about the dragon.

Chiv: Yes.

Chiv: I feel like the dragon is getting active.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: *to epic but everyone hears* Epic i bet chiv is stanky.  
Epic: *back to cross* I wonder if a fish could live in him.  
Cross: *to epic* *gasp* he would really be stanky then!  
Chiv: Active. Dragon.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Vacu: Elementals just don't get dirty kids. They're privileged like that.

Vacu: Although.... I do wonder if a fish would live in you?

Chiv: A fish would get digested if you tried to throw it in me.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross & Epic: COOOOOOOOOOOOOl  
Epic: what else can you do????  
Cross: are you a walking stomach then???

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Chiv: ....Technically speaking I am I guess.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: Epic we gotta get things for him to eat. Would a stick work?  
Chiv: now hold on-  
Epic: My mom made cookies lets try that first!  
Chiv: no don't!  
Vacu: they seem to like you.

***v  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic and Cross run off to get the cookies

Chiv: *sighs tiredly* It’s a brief fascination I’m sure... if they meet more elementals it will ware off...

Vacu: I think you’re naturally good at kids though~

Chiv: *blushes slightly and looks away* I-if you say s-so then...

Vastus, thinking: Ah.... Chiv is into Vacu??

....Well. Then its better if Vacu is into Chiv. He deserves all the love he can get.

-meanwhile-

The dragon breathes, causing bubbles to go up towards the surface

chapter 33 is now up. uwu

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Ok i had some internet trouble I am Back! Hopefully.  
When the boys come back cross just chucks a cookie into chiv and excitedly watches.

Epic notices the bubbles and chucks a cookie qt it.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Chiv: .....too much sugar.

Vacu: ? I thought elementals couldn't taste?

Chiv: Nope. But I do have a sense of needed balance when it comes to my body. Too much salt and I turn into sea water, too much sugar and I turn into literal sweet water.

Vacu, tilting his head: ....So basically you taste sweet right now?

Vastus: *squints eyes*

Chiv: *raises hand in a wave* Yeah well basical-

Vacu: *licks finger*

Chiv: ........

Vastus: ..........

Vacu: ....Huh, you do taste sweet.

Cross: Ewww gross.

\-------

Dragon: What the fuck i have diet issues you brat?!

and that's what awakens the Dragon.

also oof internet problems suck.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Epic: THE COOKIES ARE CURSED BRAH  
Cross: Ewwww you don't know what he has touched.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
The Dragon breaks through the barrier, coils out of the lake and looks down on the inn.

A moment of silence goes across the entire island. Everyone watches with bathed breath as the dragon hunkers down looking at Epic and Cross with a glare.

Then it lets out a roar that thunders across the land.

Vastus, immediately jumps, grabs Epic: EVERYONE EVACUATE NOW!!!

Vacu: *immediately punches the dragon on the nose*

It wasn't very effective

"DAMMIT- KID YOU GOTTA GET THE SWORD FROM THE SHRINE!!!"

Cross: *prepared to run* Huh??

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: DADDY SAID I WAS NOT TO TOUCH IT.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Vacu: LISTEN, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN WIELD IT

The Dragon attempts to slam his head onto Vacu, and Vacu immediately grabs its whiskers uses them pull himself straights onto the dragons head.

The Dragon sways his head back and forth in a way that is deranged.

Vacu: AND EVERYONE HERE WILL PROBABLY DIE IF YOU DON'T GRAB THAT SWORD

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: Epic! Epic! Can you blow the door up for me! It's locked!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic: *panics and destroys the door to smitherins, nearly setting the entire building on fire*.......your family won't kill me right?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: ..... i think my dad would still punish both of us.... where's that sword!?!

C's dad: kids do you honestly think we would tell everyone the single building the sacred sword is in? Thats a diversion tactic. Here. *tosses the sword in a scabbard to cross knocking him over* oh sorry kiddo.  
Cross: OOF

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Sword: *instantly awakens, glowing*

Dragon: *snaps its head in the direction Cross is in* THATS THE FUCKER!!!!!

Vacu: Shit- wait-

Sea Dragon: *instantly goes off to attack Cross*

Cross: *panics and immediately holds the sword in front of him as it glows brighter*  
***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
CROSS: WHAT DO I DO NOW?!?  
EPIC: SWING IT! THAT WOULD BE SO COOL BRAH!  
CROSS: ITS BIGGER THAN ME EPIC AND HEAVY!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic: *instantly holds Cross shoulder* DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!!!

Cross: WHAT?!

Epic: DON'T THINK ABOUT IT AND TRUST ME!!!!

Sea Dragon: *is only 30 feet away now, 20 10...*

Epic: *instantly holds Cross's arms and raises the sword together with him*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross: oh god oh god oh god- *swords glows  
Error: close enough kid.... i think i will give you the necessary power to hold that sword right  
Cross: Eeeeeeepic! THE SWORDS TALKING!  
Epic: I Don't hear nothing brah!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Dragon: (five feet away now)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross: *suddenly jerks and leaps onto the dragon driving the sword into the skull*  
Epic: brah what!  
Cross: * is silent as he flips and ducks carving up the dragon in battle*

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Sea Dragon: *is now ded*

Cross: .........

Epic: ...C-Cross?

Cross: Epic... *looks like he's looking at him for the first time* Uh, I'm fine.

Epic: You look in shock brah!

Cross, relaxing: Dude, it's fine.

Epic: ....that was super cool.

((Now Cross has bits and pieces of memories from his last life... not all of them, not enough to explain everything that's going on, but enough to remember he and Epic were married))

Vacu: Who wants to eat dragon udon tonight?! I know a recipe my grandma really likes to make!

Vastus: Are you telling me your entire village eats dragons for a living?!

Vacu: Well, yeah, not sea dragons though. This is a nice clean cut! Should be good to eat! Good going Cross!

Cross: .......

Vacu: ... Right people don't usually eat dragons out here....

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross: .... i think I want my dad right now. And I really want to go home.  
Epic: I can walk you home cross!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: N-not today...

Epic: oh...

Cross: I'm sorry-

Epic: It's fine!

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Epic: .... see you for fishing tomorrow?  
Cross: yeah sure epic....*leaves for home*  
Vacu: .... they probably don't have extra large firs stakes here....  
Epic: no we don't.

\------  
Error: .... well time to talk to my little judge.  
PJ: .... give him some time to think?  
Error: not too long, I gotta tell him about his judge power

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Sitting on the roof of Cross's house

Cross: *looking at the sword* ...................

Cross, thinking: Alright.

So I lived long, married Epic, had a kid even... did we also adopt a kid?... three of them?...

Gah can't remember everything...

But yeah, that happened.

There are also festival lights, people celebrating by eating Vacu's surprisingly good dragon cooking.


	5. Picking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know that last chap was shorter... but i go by good breaks not lengths!
> 
> Size isn't every thing. he he
> 
> Things really start happening this chapter. Also error is soft for kids. this picks right off from Cross on his roof.
> 
> OH! And jam sandwich was made at the beginning of this whole thread, we have past what was done for it.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: *sits down next to the kiddo* hello there.... mind if I take a seat? You look like you have a lot on your mind.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: *jumps in surprise and grips his sword tightly* ......Who are you?...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: ... right into it huh? Don't ya remember my voice when you grabbed and tried to use the sword? ..... I'm Error, god of retribution and some other stuff.... and you, small one, have my gift of judgment among other things. I usually wait until my judges are older for this power... but your little soul is much older than you think. Right now I am here to answer most of your questions that I can little judge.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: .....................this is a lot to take in.

Error: Eh, we've got the whole night.

Cross: Ok. I... *sighs* I kind of remember how I had gotten your blessing... *shivers a bit at the memory of war comrades dying* ...Am I part of a prophecy again?

I hope not.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: ...well... not entirely.... more like the world needs you again. i never thought it would be this soon... but i'll help you again, cross. i don't think you are the main focus this time... but without you it will end before it begins. but.... whatever it is... won't happen for a while yet but smaller disasters and problems are going to arise before it hits. this is a lot for a kid to handle... i would recommend asking the trio for guidance. and bring epic if you can... you don't want to repeat the mistakes of your past. for the most part enjoy life. Make friends. Train your power. Call on me if you need. the three travelers can tell you more on calling the gods down. You'll get me more often than ink, the scatterbrain. usually i wouldn't take this active of a role... but you will need a hand. those flashes of people you knew in a past life? remember them fondly and keep going. .... they might all be closer than you think. And... maybe visit that village Vacu is from... it is interesting

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: ....Well that's certainly a lot less cryptic than I was expecting.

Error: You want me to be more cryptic?

Cross: No please don't-

Error: I'm kidding.

Cross: Seriously though, thanks. At...at least I know what direction to go at... uh. Do I... get a signal or something for the judge thing? Like. Does uh... does judgement get activated during certain events? Or just whenever?

Cross: Also...uh.. is there any chance Epic would remember?....

(night~)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: judgement lets you see into the very intent of a persons actions, or lets you see just how much retribution they deserve. it is a tool that you can master. it is aslo very intimidating to most people as you are looking into their very motives... and epic may or may not... one thing is to not try and force it, little judge. you have your whole life... enjoy your childhood. you'll find that it might be worth it. who knows just who or what you'll find out there. you will do fine, especially if you get training at the village.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: Right...ok. So. Guess I will just have to set off then....

Cross: ....

Cross: ...My memories are still muddled but... I remember being small compared to the others when I joined the army... *trails off* Nevermind. Thanks for the advice...uh, what do I call you then?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccoun  
Error: ... error works or if you don't want people knowing your a judge of the god of retribution destruction and disasters, glitch works too, or whatever you decide little judge. not all like me as a god, thinking that my judges direct me or the nature i am bound to. hmmm... actually the village may jog some memories..... well... is there anything else young one?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross tilts his head to the side, thinking for a moment, then shakes his head. "No, I think that's all the questions I have now."

"Well then," Error stands up brushing off invisible dirst from his person before speaking again. "I will get going, young one."

"Ok... it was nice meeting you Glitch."

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: *pauses* ya know.... here *a fluffy scarf appears in his hand* .... i think you might like this, kiddo. .... once you learn to call me... don't hesitate. i'll be watching and by your side on this journey.

PJ: you have quite the soft spot father.  
Error: he has done a lot for an ungrateful world. it is something i can do for my little judge. i can't do a lot but if him knowing i am there helps....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: ...*wraps scarf around neck and buries his skull in it, closing his eye sockets tightly* ...............!!! *gets up making a decision, getting down from the house and running off towards where the festival was happening*

-Meanwhile-

Vastus: Cheer up kid, I'm sure Cross just needs some time.

Epic: *sulking while munching on fried dragon meat* .....

Vastus: Geez sulking like that while eating such good food... think about how Vacu might feel about that you know?

Epic: I think he would care more about how you two like his cooking...

Vastus: ???

Epic: Nevermind.

(((When Cross and Epic first came across each other, it was when Killer had decided to take Cross as the second apprentice under his wing. Cross was pretty stoic back then, unsocial, and was extremely focused on swordsmanship and his place in the army. He was already placed in the front lines at 17. Epic decided to make him his goal and kept challenging him to spars. At some point Cross had snapped at Epic for constantly pestering him and Epic had laughed in response. "So you CAN get angry~". Epic is the only one that Cross had ever became playful with.)))

(Okay good night. FOR REAL!!!)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross: ..... Vacu? Vestus? ... Chiv? ........ i wanna go to your village.  
Epic: Cross! No! What about fishing tomorrow and our chores and-and *sniff* me....?  
Cross: .... do ya wanna come with me...?

error: you did tell your mortal how to sense other god touched right?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ: Ah, yes, Vacu knows.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: good ... you and I both know xross deserves a easier journey than this time

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
PJ: I do know... I owe him a lot as well after all.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: we really should be careful on triggering memory for him....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Vacu: Ya kids packed?!

Epic and Cross: Yep!!!

Vacu: Good! We're going to head down a route back to my village then!

Chiv: We tried picking out a safest route... but its long.

Vastus: Meh, we get to see some new sights then. Was wondering about your village Vacu.

((imagine Cross just suddenly getting a flashback to one of those war times when a bandit attacks, and just unintentionally drawing his sword in panic, and only Epic manages to calm him down))

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZno7ZAR-fM

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross: *walking down the road* ..... are we there yet?  
Vacu: nope!  
Cross: .... epic wanna play i spy?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic: Oh oh! I spy...a cave!

Cross: Huh I see that... well I spy... a squirrel!

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Chiv;..... that.... thats not how-  
Vastus: just let them be. We don't have to entertain them if they entertain themselves

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic: I spy... giant horned rabbit!

(wait how is the game actually played?)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Vacu: I spy with my little eye...... something green!

Cross:..... it is the grass?  
Vacu: Nope!  
Epic: That guys hat?  
Vacu: Noooo~  
Cross:.... OH! That carriage!  
Vacu: yep!  
Cross: my turn! I spy with my little eye........ um .... something ..... gray!  
Epic: .... is it that guys sword?  
Cross: epic you always know what I pick!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
(Oh. So thats how its played.)

Epic: You’re a sword lunatic duh.

Cross: *pouts*

Epic: Geez don’t make me that face.. uh. I spy with my little eye... something really big and fluffy....

Vacu: *excited* Oh a giant horned rabbit!

Vastus: Oh god its a giant horned rabbit.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
pfffft yeah.  
Cross: Vestus is that your mom?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Vastus: My mother was regular sized thank you very much- Now! Do NOT touch any of her babies...there is always at least one around.........

Epic: Cool we're doing a family visit!

Chiv: *is laughing hard while extremely nervous* Lets be very quiet and hope it doesn't think of us as threats to her children.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross: look what i found! *holding the baby bunny* can i keep it?  
\----  
Error: ..... dammit cross

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ: *is laughing very hard*  
\-----

Epic: Ooooh I wanna pet it!

Horned Rabbit: *roars and starts charging at them*

Vacu: *throws Chiv over his shoulder, gets Epic and Cross under his arm* Welp! Time to run as fast as we can!

Vastus: *grabs baby bunny* I will distract so you guys run as fast as you can.

Vacu: You got it! *starts running*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: No! I was gonna name him Beans!  
Vacu: cross no it needs its mother.

\-----  
Error: i forgot how mortal children are. Godlings really aren't the same....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ: *is wheezing on whatever celestial material the floor is made from, holding his sides*

\-------

Cross: *sighs* ok....

Epic: Is Vestus gonna be ok?

Chiv: He's a very fast runner, so we're putting our trust in him.

\-------

Vastus: *is running as fast as he can with an angry mama behind him* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: i blame inks influence.  
Pj: dad are-are you sure its inks influence?  
Error: i do not like what you are suggesting.  
Pj: just stories I've heard from fresh and geno.... did you know they come around to the village sometimes?  
Error: *stiffens* what have they told you.  
PJ: :3  
\--------  
Vestus is currently running as fast as his rabbit legs can take him.  
Cross:........ is he gonna die?  
Chiv: Vestas has escaped worse, probably not.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Vastus: SCREAMS

\---------

Vacu: He's fine!!!

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Vastus (who was his God again?); oh shit shit shit.

\---  
Pj: father I actually can't intervene as the god of free will if this gets ugly.....  
Error: i know what you mean.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
(Abyss)

\----------

Vastus: *immediately jumps up a boulder, puts the baby on a branch, and just keeps running to a protruding high wall of earth*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Regrouped later.....  
Epic: was beans soft?  
Cross: like vastus.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Vastus: *is laying on the ground, damn tired from using his legs to hop onto a giant cliff from the ground*

Vacu: *picks Vastus up* Oh?

'...I never got the chance to pet Vastus before I think....'

*is slightly jealous but shoves it aside for later*

Vacu: Lets keep going and try making camp in a nearby cave.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Vacu totally pets vastus while carrying him. Like vastus is pretty much asleep on vacu's shoulders.

Cross: can we do a blqnket pile and all sleep together! Like a sleep over  
Epic: I call next to cross!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
they do a hecking sleepover in a cave and Vastus just cuddles up to Vacu with Chiv on the other side. The kids pile up on them.

Vastus has access to a dimensional storage that has blankets and other essential, but non expiring stuff in it. Dimensional storages can only preserve up to a point.

They're also rare. Those blessed with the power of abyss gets to have them... the priests themselves having the biggest and most effective ones.

Not sure what kind of trial would be needed to achive the blessing though.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
No clue and only those who have taken the trial know.

Cross: ..... epic? ........ wanna cuddle? Its a little cold....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
its a secret.

Epic: sure! *casually hugs Cross and brings him close* Better?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
cross: ... yep..... epic... are tou sure your ok following me around like this.... i don't want tk be forcing uou

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic, not opening his eye sockets: I choose this. I'm not leaving you behind no matter what. Besides, *squeezing the others hand* you wouldn't make it without me.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross: .... thanks epic....  
Vacu: *dying of cuteness*

\------  
PJ: this is even better than the first time they got together

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Error: Shipping 15 year olds? Shame on you.

PJ: *throws popcorns at him* Shut up I'm not planning their marriage at least.

(actually screw it, 15. they're 15)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
(WELL.... now i gotta make them angsty. and not innocent lil boys cuz they teens major difference...)  
Epic: Hey cross you ever figure out how that sword works?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
..............ugh but there is plot in lil boys.......................

But teenage angst.........................

I mean, there is appeal in the angst of being a 12 year old, and having memories of an old war dog hero.

last time Cross was 12, he had lost his entire family, and had set off on a journey.

This time around he's 12 again, discovered a sword, and set off on a journey with a friend.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross: ... remembering being an adult sucks....  
Epic: .... NO. ONE. WILL. LET. ME. DRINK.  
Waitress: Awwwwww hi cuties~, can i get you two little boys some apple juice?  
Epic: *faceplant on table* I GUESS!  
Cross: thank you miss, he has had a hard day.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Epic's memories get triggered when he ends up having to use two blades with magic.

Magic swordsmen were rare. Now even rarer.

Just a type of magic he had invented himself that involved the usage of his blades.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Epic: *fights some bandits* OH BLADES OF MAGI- *MEMORY HITS.......*  
Cross: .... epic you okay? *fight over*  
Epic: ..... *kisses Cross (teens)* i am glad you didn't leave me behind this time.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: *eyelights bright* *chuckles* I'm glad too.

\---------

PJ: D'AWWWWWW-

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Vestus: ... isn't this your first journey? and why are you kissing your like 15 and thats young for skeletons.  
Vacu: aww vest, leave em be! *winks to the boys* let the kids be kids.  
Chiv: ????? what? that makes no sense Vacu.

\-----  
Error: well..... i did tell him to not make the same mistakes. looks like epic had the same ideas

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Vacu: Reincarnation.

Vastus: That only brings us more questions.

\------------

Bonus points if Epic gets his memory back after they meet up with Lust, who has all of his memories intact already, and is shipping them.

Lust: Tis another glorious day.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Epic: Brah you shipping Bastard how are ya!  
Vestus: HEY Epic stranger danger and CURSING. We are responsible for you, i am NOT making you sword ninja village angry.  
\---  
Error: Pj.... they are trying to parent souls older than them.  
PJ: wonder how that'll turn out  
\---  
Lust: EPIIIIIIIIIC........ going thru puberty again fucking sucks....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
alrighty then~

Lust is from the ninja village.

this pleases me greatly. He knows all about seduction and is a magic ninja too.

Like.

He hides both magical, and physical traces, has an idea of human expressions, and is a pro at swindling people. To the point that he became the leader of the ninja village. he's only secretly a leader though.

He doesn't let the others find out about his position.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
all that and in a killer skirt too

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
hell yes.

also can shift his appearance in a way that looks older than he actually is.

genjutsu

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
......the-the naruto thing where he looks like a naked lady WHAT WAS THAT CALLED???? Know what, lust can do that. I am not versed in naruto.....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
i haven't been in the naruto fandom for a while as well....

what's gender jutsu

Lust just looks more feminine no matter what species he's impersonating with that.

Or just basically looks like whatever is appealing depending on the desire of whoever is seeing him.

Cross sees Epic, naked, and with a summoned ecto body.

Epic: ...So Cross... what did you see? You were bleeding pretty hard from your nose.

Cross: UH... NOTHING AT ALL?....

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: .... i need to sit down.... oh god. hoooooooly shit.  
\-----  
it sort of works on gods? maybe? or they have a great poker face....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
if it does work Ink sees Error, slowly unwrapping his strings from around his waist, or just silk dancing.

Error sees Ink completely naked.

The jutsu itself is pretty undiscriminatory since it's still in development stages. Lust's working on it.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error is just desensitized to it and the ink isn't rushing at him.... probably lust then.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Ink always gets overly excited. Every damn time.

"Ruru doesn't do me so often~"

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Lust gets bowled over if ink sees him like that. everytime. lust is quick to dispell it even if it compromises his mission. Nothing is worth the wrath of the god of destruction, disaster, and retribution

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
I mean,

Does Error actually get jealous?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Would Lust risk it? (no he knows his idiot is an idiot)

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Fair enough.

Lust: I ain't messing with the deities.

PJ.... I suppose this is the part we bring Omni in? She could be a spirit that lives in the Forest.... or something.

Vacu.... who knows? ;3

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Omni is a nymph.... kinda like a lesser nature goddess/god here.... and totally bowls PJ Over Cus Damn Boi

Cross: so.... this is the village?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Vacu: Yep~

They're greeted by the sight of teen monster and humans casually dragging off gigantic beasts off the forest, along with giant stacks of tree trunks, casually talking to each other without breaking a sweat.

An elderly is just casually picking up giant wooden beams and sticking them through the ground, along with carrying stacks of bricks on his other shoulder he places around between them, shaking limbs and all, basically building a house.

Vacu: The others must be out hunting then~

PJ: Vacu! Welcome back!

Vacu: PJ!

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross: .... since when did gods walk among mortals?  
PJ: Cross! it's been awhile! i found my nature, its free will and choices. really lets me be more hands... you might even get to see my fathers around here sometimes....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: P-PJ....It HAS been a while..... Pfft I remember the first followers you had now.

Cross: They were nothing like this. *gestures to Vacu, then to the rest of the village*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
PJ: .... you've been gone a while. it's nice to see you again. Dad really likes following the stories the mortals that come through here have. i can tell he missed you a bit... we are on betters terms now days. heck you might even find my dads having a date here!  
Vacu: .... PJ should i show them to that house?  
Epic: .... PJ you didn't.....  
PJ: ... that house means a lot to me, of course i did.....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Vastus: .......Vacu. Vacu can you explain exactly who we've been travelling with this whole time?

Vacu: I will explain later, after I show them around. You can stay at my house here in the meantime

Grandma: Come on you two, my grandson won't take that long. Don't be fussy wives now ya hear me?

Chiv, turning red: F-fussy- We're not his wives???

Vastus, ears pulled back, steaming: hhhhhh

Vacu: Grandma don't tease them- *to Epic and Cross* come along you two. *starts the track to their old preserved house*

PJ: *walks with them* ...I've preserved everything I could... which is pretty much everything besides food I suppose, your son left a few gifts behind as well for the house before leaving the forest.

(The gifts are respective pendants for Cross and Epic. Before he left, their son decided to at least make them gifts. By this time it had been a year since they passed away.)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
cross: its weird seeing this after only knowing it in memories.....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic: *tilts head to the side* ....Feel any attachment to it? *brushes against the desk he’s seen in memories before*

Epic remembers how Cross would sometimes come up behind him while he hunkered over work, surprise him with tea, telling him to take a break. Sometimes he would simply ask what he’s doing.

Epic: Even back then, you had a hard time understanding magic...

Strangely enough, he doesn’t terribly miss those times.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross: is it odd of me.... to miss people I haven't actually met in person yet? .... epic remember this? We would read in the afternoon sun here...

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Epic, smiles: Not odd at all... Yeah....do you remember that? Those were flowers we were growing together... think I named one of them after Blue, and another after Killer....

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
cross: .... pj even kept the chairs that killer carved us....

To the south in a isolated village with a single road out... a young pair of twins run away in the dead of night with a single bag each. Their small legs running as fast as they can. If they're caught there will not be any other chances to run.


	6. A Grandpa And Many Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH NO I JUST REALIZED HOW MUCH WE LIKE TO MESS WITH DREAM AND NOOTS. gonna warn you now. These babies get SAD. 
> 
> *Hearts beware, sad babies warning*

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
cross: .... pj even kept the chairs that killer carved us....

To the south in a isolated village with a single road out... a young pair of twins run away in the dead of night with a single bag each. Their small legs running as fast as they can. If they're caught there will not be any other chances to run.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic: Pfft haha, yours still has that permanent pun Lauren(made up name for their son) carved on it.

AAAAAAAAAAAA THE TWINS

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
(Imagine when they get their memories back~. Hehehehe. Awkward much!)

Cross: aw... i wonder if since lust is back too... maybe others will? Oh epic he kept the coffee pot!

The two twins take shelter under a huge apple tree for the night. Cuddled together and hoping to not be caught..... they dont want to meet the same fate all other twins do....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
OOooohhh noooooo

In the village they're running away from, twins are treated as a bad omen, and after reaching a certain age, are put through a trial where one has to kill the other in a fight.

Epic: .....*pouts* Ya sure attracted a lot of people.... 'i better not have love rivals again'

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error had guided the young twins (10 years old) by causing roads to wash out and other small disasters to push them towards cross. The two are very protective over each other and it took the hunters and guards of pj's village a few tries to catch them once they were found out

it took cross looking for them too to bring the kids in

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
In the end the one that caught them were Cross, and he actually did it by saving them from accidentally going off from a cliff.

In response, the twins get attached.

Epic is not a happy reincarnated waifu. he's not gonna take this out on the twins though.

Epic is the one that heals them, because the twins are skittish, and decide to only trust whoever looks closest to Cross.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
the twins do not get their memories back for a good long while after being brought in... (three months or so)  
In a room in Cross's house...  
Dream: ... brother i think we can.... at least trust them to not make us kill each other....  
Nightmare: dream i.... i don't know... we can watch them for a bit first... at least get new clothes on and learn the area... i don't want us to be trapped again.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
The village itself has one set of twins.

Milly and Molly.

They tend the crops and hunt down plant typed beasts together.

"So good-"

"-To see-"

"-another set-"

"-of twins!"

They're interested in batony you might say... They're pretty much grown adults as well.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: .... those two creep me out nightmare.....  
Nightmare: i know dream i can handle them tho don't worry

(the isolated village had named the two to see which lived, like if dream ended up killing Nightmare, GOod luck and fortune in the future for the village! ..... if Nightmare killed dream.... Nightmare ended up taking a head of household role when they were young as their parents weren't allowed to keep them.... they grew up as village kids not belonging to any one family.)

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Milly & Molly: *pouts*

Milly: Awww sister kids are so mean~

Molly: So mean~

Milly: I thought meeting another pair of twins-

Molly: -would have been fun~

Vacu: Girls, girls, that's enough, you don't overwhelm children like that-

Milly & Molly: Vacu! *both hold onto his arms* You haven't visited us at all!

Vacu: O-oi oi....

Chiv: *feeling irritated for some reason*

Vastus: *huffs, tapping foot on the ground*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
when the two feel threatened, dream hides behind nightmare....... in a social pleasantry thing or where they need to be nice and talk things out..... nightmare stays behind dream...  
Dream: night look! that guy's made of water!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Chiv: *waves in greeting, from where he's sitting with Arbor and a couple of other earth elementals*

Cross: Is this your first time seeing elementals?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: yep! there were only a few skeletons, humans, cats and bunnies  
Nightmare: *behind dream* *mumbles in dream's shoulder*  
Dream: Night... they can't hear you like that...  
Nightmare: *hides into dream more*  
Dream: sorry... he only really feels confident when he has an enemy... he doesn't like talking to people much..

***v  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: Ah, that makes sense... *remembers how fighting felt easier than actual socializing in his past life sometimes, to the point he went and secluded himself into a forest, even went so far as to making it part of a treaty*

Cross: Well, there are generally four types of elementals. Wood, wind, fire and water. Sometimes there are lightning types as well... and I’ve heard people talk of Earth types... but I haven’t really seen them before. Uhh, Epic would probably explain it better than I do. He’s the nerd between the two of us.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Nightmare: .... thats pretty ...cool.*grabs onto dreams sleeve*  
Dream: *beeming smile* see! You can do it night! Let's go talk to the elementals now! Maybe the water one has a pet fish!  
Nightmare: dream.... um ok... oh no dream not so fast!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Arbor: Oh? These are the new guests in the village are they not?

Chiv: Yes, hello there-

Dream: Do you have a pet fish?!

Nightmare: *is cowering behind Dream*

Chiv: I'm afraid not...

(night night)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: ... aww ... you could have taken a pet fish for a walk! Cus he could swim while you walk around!  
Nightmare: ............*mumbles out from dream's shoulder* a-are you squishy...?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Chiv: *chuckles nervously, deciding not to say that the fish would probably die in him* I've been told I'm squishy before.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: awww... too bad...  
Nightmare: ..... like.....*moves a little away from dream, tilting his head* ...like jam? ...remember that jam we once got dream....? it was sweet..  
Dream: we saved up all spring for it! i think it was raspberry? i remember working really hard in the mayor's garden to save up for it!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Chiv: There are plenty of jam around here with a variety of kinds.

Arbor: Our humble village has plenty of fruits. We end up making too much sometimes. Feel free to ask for some. I’m sure the ones hosting you, Cross and Epic, have jam as well.

Chiv: i haven’t been compared to jam before.. Vacu and Vastus tell me I feel smooth when they touch. *holds out a hand* Want to try?

(Everyone around the village who has heard;

“These children shall get the best damn sweets of their life.”)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Nightmare: *fidgets* um... are-are you sure?  
Chiv: yep  
Nightmare: *quickly jabs a few fingers to touch him, retreats just as fast* *breathing a little heavy*  
Dream: *more calmly touches, after NM because he knows his brother wanted to test it for him first* hmmmmmm.... don't think thats like the jam, noot.... more like the grease or oils we helped put on the carts during harvest. but not icky.  
Nightmare: ....... you're right dream...

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Chiv: Haha *feeling self conscious suddenly as he retracts his hand* ...hope that wasn’t bad...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: it feels nice! it isn't exactly that but its the closest thing i could think of! HEY! did you know that most people have more than one bedroom??? Or that there a thing called a bed frame? that was weird to learn... Did you know about something cross calls snack time??? i did not know there was another food time!  
Chiv: what-  
Dream: *bounces in place, star sockets* Cross's house is SOOOO big too! there's FOUR bedrooms and a kitchen and a living room AND he has a indoor tub!!!! ITS SO COOL!  
NM: it really is cool...  
Dream: AND cross and epic are soo cool too! they talk to Both of us not just me! they are the coolest! the room epic gave us even has a window and weird furniture in it.  
(dream rambles to anyone who will pay him attention. the kiddos are practically dying for adult attention and in the isolated village they had a shared space in the town hall reserved for twins no lock that they had the key too and not a lot of room.)

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
All the wood elementals just sit and listen to Dream ramble, occasionally throwing in questions when they get the chance, but otherwise listening.

At some point Arbor makes branches grow from his fingertips in a way that makes mini statues, just because he wants to show off his skills and it’s fun to have young’un’s around to show them off to.

Arbor enjoys seeing children enjoying life as they should be.

The other wood elementals join in soon after.

(Meanwhile, a couple of villagers consider paying a visit to that particular village. Vacu thinks he might be able to get away with making it disappear off the map entirely. Vastus adviced not to be hasty, and to check what ties the village might have first)

(night)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Nightmare loves the stories Arbor tells using the mini statues. dream and Noots are often found with the wood elementals, when not with Cross and Epic, they like to help out the elder trees and ... the stories they hear... seem to give them... glimpses of memories..?

Dream: Do you need to be taken care of like orchard trees? Me and Nightmare have a lot of experience with those! The village had a small orchard and we worked in it. Nightmare is really good at climbing to the top to pick fruit. We can do a LOT of stuff!  
Nightmare: *holding two figures Arbor gave him of two kings* c-could we do anything for you? we work really hard and can do a lot of things *not used to not working for money for food and board or clothing*

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Arbor: Hmmm, the trees and their fruits we tend to are rather special you see... it's the reason why we've taken over the job. One wrong move and the fruits can go rotten instantly. There are some dangerous ones that light themselves on fire as well.

Dream: Oh...

Arbor: But! You can help us by listening. It will help us polish our skills to teach young'uns such as you...Ah I remember the times our little Chiv would come up to us and help us with botany... living conditions were much harsher in that place before.

Another wood elemental, carefully picking fruits by extending several branches: Don't go down the memory lane Arbor! You get lost in it for too long.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM:*very quiet* ...awwww... i like the the stories..... *looks to the trees..... gets a lilac gleam in his eye lights* dream, do ya wanna...?  
Dream: Oh! Yes brother! Lets do it!  
the two climb trees like pros, sitting high enough to look arbor in the 'eyes'. they cuddle into each other sitting on the branch.  
NM: .... what did chiv...... *a bit louder* Help you with?  
Dream: *is using NM as a teddy* yeah! what did the water guy do to help? Me and Nightmare just fed the trees our magic and tended to them.  
Arbor: fed the trees magic? how so little ones?  
NM: *wisps of lavender come from his hands as he places them on the tree, the tree is noticeably growing and seeming to slowly embrace the twins* i can make the trees happy like this.  
Dream: ME TOO! *butterscotch swirls around his hand as his adds his magic to it*  
\-----  
Cross: *was coming to pick the kids up for lunch*..... well i don't think they could do that before.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Arbor: ....Hm. That is certainly a type of magic I haven't seen before.

\-----------

Error: *does a spit take*

PJ: .....Sounds like Ink has a hand in this....

Error: ...I will have a talk with him later....

\-----------

Epic: ...........I can smell forbidden magic. How dare it does not involve me in anyway?

Epic has studied a lot of forbidden dark magic, and has written all the ways it could benefit more than take. wrote tons of books about it even. Books that wouldn't be accepted anywhere outside of the forest.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
NM: ... the sad skeleton from the village said we shouldn't show the mayor we can do this.  
Dream: BUT you're super nice! and tell stories and do those mini statues and are so nice! AND you look super cool and have the best job ever!  
NM: .......arbor? ... are you okay-  
Cross: Nightmare! Dream! There you are! c'mon i got sandwiches for you.  
Nightmare: *stiffens a bit, glassy eyed*  
~  
Cross: King Nightmare just eat the damn sandwich and sign the treaty, i don't care if you dislike dream, this is good for everyone.  
Killer: such a bossy student i had-  
~  
NM: *shakes his head* okay cross.... we are coming down.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: ... Is something wrong?

Nightmare: ...things...look familiar...

Cross: *hums* I'm sure it will come to you in time. Memories are weird that way.

Nightmare: *looking down at the sandwich* ...i don't think i've eaten this before... but it's familiar....

Dream: ?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Nightmare: ....it is good...  
Dream: *eye flash*  
~  
NM: it is good.... that we no longer have to fight constantly and can focus on our nations and cities. but this does not make us allies.  
Dream: no i suppose it doesn't.  
~  
Dream: ....... i think i need to lay down a bit... i'm getting a headache...  
NM: are you okay dream? i can come with to cuddle?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
~

Dream standing over Nightmare with a sword, about to strike him down one final time, his twin closing his eyes in resignation...

But then Cross interferes, "What the HELL do you think you're doing?!"

~

Dream: N-no... nighty...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
NM: Dream? Brother??? wake up please! lilac magic curls around dream's wrist as NM holds it* CROSS!!! Dream won't wake up!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: *alarmed*

The whole village gets derailed in their usual routine because of the panic. Cross brings Dream to Epic, who immediately diagnoses something wrong with Dream's magic, and almost professionally instructs a few healers that are there on what to do. Also instructs Nightmare to nullify his own magic for the time being.

Epic: He's remembering somethings. Having anyone effect his magic aura can lead those memories to take different directions, and that includes his twin. You can be with him but you're going to have to wear this bracelet for your brothers health.

The bracelet doesn't do any harm, just makes sure that Dream's aura stops mistaking Nightmare's to its own, and draw it in.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare is pretty distraught and just wants dream to wake up. ....  
When dream does he has a bit of trouble keep past from present... only thing that stopped him from sending an attack on NM was that he looked younger and was crying.... King Nightmare never cried.....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic ends up having to teach him methods, some focus tactics.

Cross meanwhile makes sure to keep Nightmare busy along with the rest of the village.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
This..... is not really making NM calm down.... reminding him of how he and dream were sometimes separated when the village wanted to show the Good Fortune Twin just what he would get to have and do when they turn 10, if he kills NM. And the look on dreams face.....

NM: * hidden in a tree while arbor is working* arbor? ... do you think dream finally hates me? Like he was supposed too? I- I saw the look on his face.... *clutches his figures* ...... i don't want dream to have to kill me....  
Arbor is shocked as the twins never told them just what they were running from

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Arbor: No, gods above no... *reaches arms out to Nightmare, his body has been recovering more thanks to the time he has spend in the village* I truly doubt that Dream hates you... and even if he did want to kill you, or you him, no one in this village will allow such a thing. *gestures with his hands for Nightmare to come into his arms so he can hug him* Please... I do not know what place the two of you have come from... but both of your lives and happiness is so much more precious than a vile practice like that...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
(oh oh okay so what if life tried to reincarnate the souls in places they get the same name and thats why when naming the twins for the ritual thing the two kings were born together??)  
NM: .... but it would be better for everyone if dream is the one to live... he's the good one... if dream wants to finish it then it would be best for him to live. i'm the bad fortune... it's even in my name....if i live it's a nightmare brought to life but if dream does it's a dream come true....

NM: slowly climbs down to arbor....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
(Life: please im just trying to do my job right give me a break)

Arbor: *waits patiently* What if I told you that if I had no bad fortune, I could not have the happiness I have now? And what if I told you, you are both part of that happiness? Many of us would agree.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
(HEY YO I PUT UP MORE FISHY!!!)  
NM: ... i just *sniff* i don't wanna make dream sad...and i'm too scared to just.. die. What if dream needs me and i'm already gone? He doesn't do well when people are mean or try to hurt him. I don't want to run away if dream needs me but he would feel so guilty after a awhile... i saw how torn up the last fortune twin was when he thought he was alone. even fifty years later he cried for his sibling...

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Arbor: *gently hugs him, slowly petting his skull against his shoulder, strong arms holding Nightmare securely... the way he used to do for Chiv when he got the chance* Then once Dream wakes up, and is coherent, you should talk to him. I, Cross, and whoever you feel comfortable having around, will be there for the both of you.

Arbor: You are not alone, little Nightmare. Neither of you are alone anymore.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
( i wanna angst and have nightmare only get more memories once dream settles and gets used to it)  
NM: *never really got hugged like this, breaks down into sobs, poor tiny 10 year old*

\-------  
Dream: i feel so weird being small like this yet it feels normal? i remember fighting nightmare a lot but also never ever wanting to hurt him???? i had a son? Maybe???? Do i love Nightmare???? A-are They The Same???? * heavy breathing

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Arbor: *continues to hug him with all the grandfatherly love he has*

(gimme that angst)

\-----------

Epic: Dream, hold my hand.

Dream: Wh-

Epic: No buts.

Dream holds Epic's hands, Epic squeezes them in a way that's grounding, just basically making sure Dream stays in the present moment.

"First of all, Nightmare doesn't remember anything right now."

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: he... he doesn't? oh...... oh no..... how... am i going to be able to see him??? what if i remember something bad and almost hit him again???? that's not.. It Will Crush HIM! he always knew when i was lying so he will know something is up!  
\----  
Nightmare: Arbor... i don't want to hurt anyone... *falls into a fitful sleep*

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Arbor: ...*continues hugging him close while sitting under the tree, staring calmly, but sadly towards the sky where the sun light gets filtered through leaves* '...it's a nice weather today.'

\------

Epic: Yeah, here comes the next part.

Epic: *bonks Dream on the head. Lightly*

Epic: What do you know about Nightmare, here and now?

Sorry this is as nice as Epic can get about this. He's not about to go fix other peoples problems that are meant to be fixed by those other people themselves. He can try leading them though.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Epic is an angsty teen rn. he isn't in a good position to deal with this, past life or not.

Dream: Night is my brother who would die for me. ....i-i think he would even let me kill him  
Epic: ....excuse me?  
Dream: .... that village is not a good place for twins...

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic:.......Putting aside the murder plans for that village-

Dream: Wait wha-

Epic: And what else? There isn't anything more than that? Do you return the same sentiment?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: i love him too. he is my brother. i had us run so we wouldn't have to kill the other.... i -i think i'd kill for him... i don't- *clutches head* why are the memories so strong???? i feel like i'm split in two!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic: I suppose it's natural. Try thinking on how you spent the remaining time you had with your brother back then... or was all that peace Cross worked hard on bringing to both countries for nothing?

Cross: *winces* Epic... love of my life.... aren't you being a bit harsh?....

Epic: I've always been blunt.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: t-thats right... the whole country was fighting... why was it..? *dream is not remembering things in order but scattered bits of important events* why did nightmare almost kill me again..? was it before or after mom died. i had a mom? no... i-i don't. parents are bad for fortune twins, r-right??? i wonder which skeleton me and my brother came from? we don't look a lot a like them in magic... *dream is shaking trying to piece together the memories and how they go*

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Epic: .... *looks at Cross like Why the fuck did you put me in charge of this?*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: * looks back, i didn't! you took over!* Dream, buddy, .... c'mere. *scoops up the trembling smol bone baby* hey you don't have to sift through all the memories right now okay? just let them happen, don't force it. *rubs his back and has dream curl into his shoulder*  
Dream: C-cross? is this? no it isn't. ...... i want nightmare! please?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic: *looks like he wants to hit Cross because Cross was sitting back and watching the whole time, and even told him that he will leave things in Epic's hands before Dream had woken up, but relents* I will just bring Nightmare over.

-Side Note: Unless Cross tells him to, Epic stays away ten feet from emotional situations-

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
they be teens rn. NO one wants to take that on.  
Epic finds nightmare and Arbor in the orchard, tears stills wet on NM's face

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
And as teens they keep giving miscommunications to each other. It's equal times hilarious to PJ and frustrating.

\--------------

Epic: Dream's awake...

Arbor: *stands up with NM in his arms and walks over* ...The village they come from....

Epic: I will get the information through other means soon enough.

Arbor, calmly: Let me join in on tearing that place apart.

Epic: *studies him silently for a moment* Alright.

\-------

A sleeping Nightmare is bought over, cradled gently in Arbor's arms. Arbor, with all his grandfatherly gentleness and understanding quietly explains to Dream how NM was worried about him, sitting besides Dream on the bed and giving space for Dream to come in for a hug as well.

Arbor is much more efficient in emotional bullshit.

(Arbor, to Cross and Epic at some point : I don't care who you two might have been in your past lives or whatever, but you're teenagers right now. Practically kids. In no way are you equipped to maturely deal with a situation like this.)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
yessssssss granddad tree for the babies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Error: i fucking leave to scold Ink and THIS SHIT HAPPENS.

in noots sleep he reaches out for dream. Dream only hesitates a little before joining the snuggle with grandpa tree. the two fall asleep.

Cross: epic i decided i really want to wait before kids again. being a teen sucks ass.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic: Fuck you were actually considering it?!?!?

Arbor is best tree grandpa. Glad we established this.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross: a lot of people have kids in their 20's. i want no earlier than 30's man. i wanna enjoy being a teen rn

Arbor basically holds the kids together for a week or two as dream settles his memories. NM has been trying so dang hard to help Dream. NM views Cross as more of an older sibling now and dream is not touching how to describe relationships are with a ten foot pole, just that he loves his brother, cross is cool, epic is alright, and grandpa Arbor is safe and warm. it is just as dream is pretty much ok that NM's memories hit and hit HARD.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
When the memory hits, Nightmare somehow handles it better than Dream does.

He gives himself space away from anyone. Closes his eyes, thinking of Killer, thinking of the war, thinking of the peace treaty, thinking of all the effort they put into make the world a better place-

And they end up being born to a rotten village that has a sadistic tradition regarding twins.

He's more angry than anything after that.

And kills a few bears with his own new found magic, needing to feel powerful again at least once.

....

So yeah he handles it better.

He then comes back, a week later, not as timid as he was before, but with a calculating gaze, and a fire in him. Then he gingerly hugs Dream.

Unlike Dream, he's much better at accepting what has transpired. He still has his memory of his current life.

"I won't forgive you if you betray me." he whispers to Dream while hugging him tightly. He hopes to god Dream doesn't betray him, and leave him alone in the dust over memories of a life they don't have anymore.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
When Cross sees Nightmare's walking stance change from slightly cringing to daring the world to mess with him. he knows the memories are back.

Dream: ....i don't think i would ever want to now...brother.  
Nightmare: ....heh ok brother.

Nightmare still will cuddle with grandpa Arbor.... just know gets flustered over it... god if KILLER saw...  
\-------  
( i wanna have killer be like 9 and baby blue be like 6 or 7. what do you think?)

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
(I was thinking Blue could be 15, but one that keeps travelling with his brother like a nomad. He registered as an adventurer long ago, because it just feels right. He feels like he's searching for something, he doesn't know what though. Stretch tags along with him)

(Killer is definitely 9. He was born into the same Ninja village Lust is the leader of, and with permission from the kage(Lust) secretly travels along with the group all the way to the village. Like Lust, he has all his memories.

He can't wait to see how his cute students are doing with the sword. He stays put longer when the twins come by, not sure what to do with Nightmare there.)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
(omg....BIG BROTHER BLUE YESSSSS MOTHER THE SMOL ONES BLUE)  
Killer totally carries a toy sword around, a wooden one.... .....

Killer: *tiny tot pout and a high voice* ..... CROSS....EPIC...... WHAT. DO. YOU. MEAN. YOU. HAVEN'T. TRAINED. MUCH. LIKE. I. SHOWED. YOU. I don't care if you had other training before your memories returned. you should have been doing the exercises i taught you! *points his wooden sword* I am not old enough to handle a metal sword yet but i can STILL BEAT YOU BLACK AND BLUE.

Nightmare and killer.... have been seen doing lil kids in love stuff.... like holding hands and climbing trees and fishing together... and they do bring dream along too... ugh. Grandpa Arbor picked up a angry killer that was cursing and put him in time out. oh BOI. Nightmare laughed so hard at killer that Grandpa ALSO put him in the corner.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Killer's not all talk though.

The villagers don't think much of him at first but then he goes and beats up a tiger, skins it expertly and brings back the materials through spacial magic.

Epic and Cross fear.

the Villagers and Vacu view this as normal though and just praise the child for a good job.

Cross has been sword training alongside Epic against a few swordsman of the village. They help with hunting, and Epic helps with making things more convenient here and there.

Vacu is more of a fist fighter kind of guy.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Vacu punching a lesser dragon: This is a lovely afternoon.  
\----  
Killer, a ball of razor wire and spite: YOU WANNA FIGHT?????  
Arbor, a grandpa: alright thats enough outta you kiddo.  
Killer: HEY!  
Arbor: calm down or i will make you take a nap.  
NM: pffft HAHAHA  
Arbor: Night.  
NM: *squeaks* y-yes arbor?  
Arbor: i saw that.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
aoihaewolb the daily life of a villager from the Forest of Death.

\----

Killer is extremely, easily riled, and ready for a throw down at any time, any minute.

He gets to terrorize any unfortunate infiltrators, burglars, or groups of bandits that are foolish enough to try and attack them.

Villager A: Hey I get more free time to spend with my family instead of wasting it with interrogation. Keeps the kid busy too, he's a natural at interrogation. Gets them talking quickly.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Killer: *in his squeaky kids voice* i haven't used a thumb screw like this in a LOOOOOOONG time! you get three chances in this game! Tell me everything i want or we get to play!!!  
Bandit: a kid? really?  
Killer: ..... oh i am going to have so much fun when you use up the other two chances.  
\-----  
Arbor, has become a sitter for the terror kids and dream: alright you three... how about a story? *creaks his way to sitting under a tree.  
Killer: .... what.  
NM: *wants one but needs to look cool infront of killer* are you making those figures again?  
Dream: ... i do want to hear the story  
Arbor: *scoops up some kiddos* how about a story of the gods?

Error: ... PJ, Pj the grandfather tree has made me the best way i could introduce myself to the mortals. the ones that haven't met me yet. i think i will sit behind their tree and wait for cross to see me when he comes to collect them. Blue should be heading he was to the village soon...  
PJ: ... dad you watch the mortals too often.  
Error: hush, i get to be dramatic for once, unlike your father.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Arbor gets the blessed title of 'Story-teller' from Memory.

Error at some point gets a branch figurine of himself and leaves a well made Arbor doll in its place. Arbor knows the signs of something god touched, old of a tree as he is, and takes good care of the doll.

Killer takes a liking to Arbor's stories. Also finds it cute that Nightmare tries to act though in front of him. Kiddos are kiddos.

All of PJ's mortals are blessed with the free will to touch upon their own strength, and mind power, in times of need. This includes the additions that join, or outsiders that decide to become his followers.

Basically, if Arbor is in danger, and no one can get in time to protect him, he has the ability to briefly power up and protect himself without repercussions.... or something like that.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error shows up with ink and PJ once a majority of the incarnates are in one place... too try and tell them that there is something coming that requires each of them.... something that the gods may even have to fight against... so they will be checking in and helping the chosens train. ( I DUNNO I JUST WANNA SEE THEM TRAIN UP AND BE CUTE KIDDOS AND STAY IN THE VILLAGE AND GODS JUST POP UP AND BE WINE AUNTS)

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Arbor's disappointed grandfather stare is said to possibly be super effective against deities.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ink: *about to do something dumb, like see if he can get error to play fight in the middle of town*  
Arbor: lord Ink? a word please.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ink: Fear.

Error: Arbor, please teach me your ways.

\----------

Life: I'm going to reincarnate Arbor.

Ink: how about letting him rest-

Error: Yes Please.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error likes to hang at the sweets shop, sometimes visible, sometimes not. he seems gruff but is the god most often teaching or supervising.

Killer and Noot or is awe of him... remember they were rulers of a city that he was the patron god.... seeing him act mundane.....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Memory and Chronicle come in as a pair for teaching. Reaper doesn't come by often to teach, but when he does, it's to the more secluded parts. Life comes by often to teach, almost as much as Error does.

Abyss teaches as well... about spacial magic.

Time Kid is also a god that can switch between and adult appearance or a child appearance. He teaches about time magic.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error has to remind and drag ink to teach the chosens. Who knew a god could look so lovesick getting dragged by another god?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Ink teaches Nightmare and Dream how to channel their magic properly, and be able to use it for both offense and defense, not just as batteries for trees.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: ink, you blessed these two with these powers. Teach them.  
Ink:..... i kinda forgot what exactly I blessed-  
Error: figure it out

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
*lights off*

*stage light focuses on narrator holding papers and a microphone*

The God of Creation creates many things, many he does not ever remember.

There are many things he's forbidden from creating, and forbidden from blessing.

But that is why Error, the God of Destruction was born. The short story of it would be that within the celestial planes, Ink mistakenly robbed several stars of their fire and light, and thus, scorched the earth... later on he added new organizms to it... among them, the God of Destruction emerged, without Ink ever realizing his existence...

What is the point of telling you this story? Here and now?

Simple.

The twins, blessed with these new creations that possibly shouldn't exist...

Play a role in the coming of a great calamity.

But.

Not even Error knows of this.

What a subtle, grave mistake Ink has done... yet again.

The God of Creation, were it not for the God of Destruction, would have ended the world by now.


	7. Things Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter!

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
......hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooly shit mic drop man.

Error: ...... dammit ink. can you focus please?  
***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
anywho,

so the kids get help by the deities training their magic.

Dungeons start to appear throughout the world. They weren't a thing before no.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer and Vacu are both HYPED when they here about dungeons

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
And the dungeons themselves are a sign, another preperation for the coming calamity the world itself is making.

The dungeons are a test.

Who will be brave enough?

Who will be wise enough?

Who will have cards up their sleeves in spades?

Who has what it takes to survive The End?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
error: they are fucking going to enter aren't they?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Fuck yes they will is that even a question?

Vacu just straight up goes in, and comes out three days later, looking haggard.

"Wow! These dungeons are harsh!"

And you know, hearing the word 'harsh' when someone that has grown up in the forest of death describes the dungeon-

tells you a lot.

The deities themselves don't know what's in those dungeons. Those dungeons do not belong to any deity.

PJ: *distressed patron deity noises*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: your kids are fine *screams from a dungeon* probably fine.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ's villagers:

DAMN I'M GETTING PUMPED UP DUNGEONS HELL YEAH

ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

*starts going through the dungeons alongside Killer, Cross, Epic, Blue, Lust etc. The Bois basically*

PJ, fondly and with concern: Look at'em go. My wonderful idiots.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
error: pj are you crying?  
Pj: they are so cute *sniff* look at them

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
PJ: Wonderful little balls of murder.

Vacu and another villager: *drags a huge dead hydra out of the dungeon and the dungeon collapses* :D

PJ: Look at 'em

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Vastus: .... lord pj .... what the FUCK

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
pj: ? :D

Abyss: Hm.. yes.. no matter how you look at it... aren't your mortals equivalent to something demonic at this point? *sweatdrop*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error:.... yeah they are but pjs nature let's him do it. He's kn a line and hasn't crossed it yet so its okay .  
PJ: is that-  
Error: no thats not the reason I show up all the time. I am allowed to enjoy being with my godling

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
PJ: *smiles at that, shoulders subtly relaxing*

\------------

Cross and Epic meanwhile are practically tag teaming through an entire dungeon.

There are like.

1000 dungeons.

Enough to have fun with.

I will be honest i have no idea what the calamity should be. I was thinking something like Ragnorak maybe.

Ink has been wondering if he misplaced some very important items yet again. He gets the feeling those are very important items that shouldn't be misplaced.

Then Dream and Nightmare both do something with the dreams of the trees, the ground and all the living beings around them at the same time that causes the boss of the dungeon they're in to instantly go to permanent sleep, and then turn into a tree. Something that goes way beyond what Ink had thought them.

Some kind of alchemy what not.

Ink, baps fist against an open palm: Ah that's where I put that...

Error: *looks at him with a flat gaze*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: * anger contained*... is that your brush.  
Ink: um... maybe?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
nklpoajlvnkebkrwt

Ok ok

So the Ink has two brushes actually, one of them he had to lock away.

Guess which ones the twins have?

The one that Ink was supposed to lock away.

And probably the thing thats secretly planning the demise of the world

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdaCK6ZY7g8

aaaaaaaaaa its my dreams come true)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
(That was cool)  
Error: *smacks ink upside the head* INKKKKKK!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
(every fandom needs their own version of a kekkai sensen opening)

Ink: I Swear I Had Locked That Thing Up!!!!

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: you locked it in the twins! Ink! I know dream was the ruler of one of you cities but REALLY.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Ink: I.....

Ink: Ok so-

Ink: Clearly arguments aren't going to solve this issue we're currently having, regarding my abandoned brush.

Ink: That I apparently converted to into a blessing.

Ink: Somehow.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: They Are Now Covered In Ink And Are Terrorizing The Populace! (Hint hint, side effect of the thing they did) Cross has to track them down now! INK COVERED 11YEAR OLDS CAUSIBG DISASTERS, INK! I am basically a homing map following their destruction! My adventures ended as a godling centuries ago! now I need to call up geno and fresh and get them to help track those twins!  
Ink: ..... i am not going to be allowed in the bed am i?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom o  
PJ: ...... *blesses Vacu with another skill*

\-------------

Geno: Error, it's been a while, nice of you to call. Fresh is with me too by the way.

Error: I know, I should call more-

Geno: I'm kidding being a God ain't easy. What's the problem?

\-------------

Cross: *is standing in front of Shattered and Nightmare* You know, I think we should have a hearty conversation!

Cross: It's not going to be fun for any of us.

Nightmare: Epic is hiding somewhere isn't he

Shattered: He's smart like that after all, and you two make such a good duo...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Shattered: .... tentacles are weeeeeeeeird. *wiggles it* ....brother this is weird right?  
Nightmare: .....what would happen if I slapped someone? Would I just leave slime?...... dream I can't read books like this and want to burn down orphanages.  
Cross: ... lets not do that.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic: *is slowly conjuring a barrier spell that will trap them, this way they won't escape*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Shattered: brother i think we could ..... visit our old village. *slow grin *  
Nightmare: *perks up, eye light gleam* ..... that sounds fun....  
Cross: .... how about sitting right here? Thats fun too

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic: *finishes putting up the barrier, makes eye contact with Cross from behind the twins Activate?*

The barrier was something Epic had experimented with Cross before. It's activation was flashy, a flaw, another flaw is that it can only be deactivated from the outside by the caster.

Which meant Epic would have to be outside the barrier. And Cross would be facing the twins alone.

Cross knows this.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
shattered: ....brother i feel something off.... *scans around*  
Nightmare: ... what is it? Cross do you see anything weird? Maybe it was a squirrel oe something- what was that? * steps and pulls shattered closer to cross* dream is it one of those beasts the village hunts? *paranoia sets in, tentacles sharpen*  
Shattered: oh! Brother look! Your tentacles! They are all pointy qnd odd!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: *do it*

Epic: *steps outside and activates the barrier, expression tight and stoic, and hating this a lot right now*

What other choice is there though?

Cross: I'd say things look pretty normal from my perspective. Are you sure you two are doing okay?

***   
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
( i see the two as themselves but affected by the corrupted ink, noots with more paranoia and blood lust, shattered with more cruelty and sadism)  
Nightmare: .... brother i don't thinn this is a safe place any more. We should leave. I cant see an enemy.... cross do you see anything? *tentacle curls on cross's wrist*  
Cross: night can ya let me go?  
NM: *startles* ....i-i didn't mean to do that... it just happened!  
SD: *curls a tentacle with NM* .... this things kinda do what they want if I don't think at them directly....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
(oh boy~~~)

Cross: So, pretty out of control, huh? *tests something* Hey, do you remember what happened before you got these tentacles? *tugs experimentally at his wrists bound by SD's and NM's tentacles now*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
NM: .... cross i am really trying to let go! I'm sorry! Please Don't hate me! Oh gods *is trying to unravel the tentacle but is breaking into tears from stress* um t-there was a dungeon and a tree right? Oh gods just let go- Did you see something move by those trees?!? *tentacle curls more around in NM'S panic and fear*  
SD: calm down. Ugh its probably nothing. Like an animal or something. *manages to un curl from cross but twines with the other tentacles on NM* dammit work with me here! *tugs at a tentacle*  
NM: ow! Shattered!  
Cross:.... hey let's just calm down and sit here. I think we just need to cool off for a bit okay. *would really like his arm back NM is fucking cold and slimy*

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
NM: No-I want- I need out- I'm sorry- Don't hate me!

Cross: It's okay. *decides against his better judgement to gently pat NM's tentacle, he's dealt with worse before* Dream, can you let go of NM please? And sit down here as well?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
SD: i would have already if I could get these damn tentacles under control! Ugh! Dammit! *sits down and accidentally pulls NM down too*  
NM: ahh! Shattered! Watch it!  
SD: curse these blasted things! I will learn tk conquer them! *glares at the one free tentacle*  
NM: *had splatted when pulled down* hmm ok um there's totally no threat anywhere near us! At all. No dragons or bears or anything that the village consistently hunts enough for there to be a decent population around here OH WHAT WAS THAT NOISE (epic was moving away, the twins have not noticed the barrier yet) croooooss! Brother i want to leave now. Maybe home or a building or something defendable. I don't like this openness. *tentacles tighten*  
Shattered: nightmare you are fine quit freaking out. Your gonna pop my tentacles if you keep that pressure up

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
NM: I-I'm s-sorry...

Cross: It's okay, we're safe here, there is a barrier around us right now. *gently pokes at Shattered's tentacles that are wrapped around NM, while raising his other bound hand to give Nightmare's shoulder a pet*

*the tentacles wrap around his wrist again, letting go of NM*

Cross: ...So, how are you feeling right now? That might be what these guys are acting on.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
SD: ... irritated. And ticked off.  
NM: I really dont like this and I am freaking out big time! There could be anything out there! *qt this, sd tentacles curl more into nightmare *

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: Ok... just to make sure. You guys remember Arbor, right?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Nightmare: yeah? Why?!? What happened?!? Did something happen? Oh gods it was dragon wasn't it?!? *poor panic and fear boi, tangling the three up more* Shattered we can kill whoever messed with arbor right???  
Shattered: sounds fun brother. We can make it last right? Not killed them to fast like you want to?  
NM: they messed with arbor! I want to taste their fear and anguish!  
Cross: abornis just-ahhh! Night that's too tight!-

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
NM: I-I'm s-sorry-

SD: Why scare Nighty like that Cross?...

Cross, through gritted teeth, squished between both goopy tentacle bois: A-Arbor is fine. He's safe back in our village.

SD: ....You're small like this Cross...

(night night, honestly SD and NM sound very anxiety inducing to be around alkcnalskfe)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross: well I used to be taller but that was a life ago!  
NM: huff, *pulls a single tentacle to his front* maybe i should practice with one first?  
SD: .... wow that sounds smart. Rather than us all be tangled up....  
NM: ... i-i am sorry I did-  
SD: no night you are fine. * uses his one free tentdril to lightly pat cross skull, leaving a slime trail* ..... i didn't mean to slime you but I also didn't kill you. I call that a win.  
Cross: eww. Wait what-  
NM: UGH! This slime is everywhere and I cant grab with my hands! It just slips out! * he had been trying to pick up the canteen cross had, poor boy wanting a drink of water, glares at the container* ........ maybe I can..... * attempts tentacle grab of canteen ..... sort of works? Needs practice* .....i is so much easier to kill people than this!

(Exactly, they are still themselves but with added influence! Shatter is more snarky and noots has more paranoia)

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
While Cross is slowly wondering if there is a second chance at reincarnation, Epic is working on getting help...

I honestly have no idea how the twins corruption can be broken through though at this rate, other than Ink coming down and taking the brush itself back... It seems more like Cross is working on just keeping them calm, and not rampage.

Cross: Hmmm well... maybe putting those parts of the brush on you away might help?

(The brush itself is cut in two, and it's pieces are on NM and SD's clothings)

(night night my brain is fried)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
The brush is split lengthwise, they were summoned out of their souls once they used that magic. ..... and honestly the twins have a hard time even trying to pick up their brush halves....  
NM: Aaaaah! Just dammit! *thrash a tentacle  
* I just want to grab the Damm thing! My hands are too slick. *frustrated, and his grin is getting pointy and scary as he hisses, not remembering that isn't normal for him to hiss*  
SD: ..... screw it. *tentacle wrapped around the brush piece that is in his lap* yes fucking finally! NO!!! *DROPS THE BRUSH* ........ i want to stab something right now.  
Cross: ..... is the slime really that slick?  
SD: Yes! And I haven't had tentacles before now! This is very infuriating! I just want to function!!!  
Cross: ok let's take a break and try again.....  
NM: *about has it between his palms....nope nevermind* this would be easier if the slime was just coating us but it is flowing off too! I can't even use pressure to hold it! *flops over on both cross and SD* I just want to sleep and maybe ...... ransack someplace..n  
Cross: h-how about we try again?  
Shattered: *gets up* mqybe if i try washing my hands? There was a river down this way-*SPLAT!!! .... Shattered hit the barrier face first and splattered all over the invisible wall* GOD FUCKING DAMN KT THAT HURT!!! *Clutxhes face and doubles over in pain and writhing tentacles* AAAAAH! FUUUUUCK!  
NM: oh god a barrier?!? Is it all around us?!? Who set it???

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Error: Well at least it's off of them- Ink can you take your blessing back?

\--------------

Vacu: *is sprinting with Arbor on one shoulder because clearly we need Arbor here lets hope he doesn't die but who knows*

\--------------

Ink, is going through his scarf: There should be some conditions set for that-

\--------------

Cross: I did mention the barrier. This would be the third time.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nm: *a mess really, all slimy and fidgeting* o-oh I knew that. I- oh.  
SD: FUCKING OUCH! *tentacle slaps the barrier * fuck this thing qnd all it stands for!  
NM: brother maybe we should practice more?  
SD: ugh sure whatever. Let's just sit here forever! Maybe something will eventually happen! Gods this is boring! *pouty sit*

(SD is more 'toy with my victim and give false hope of escape' and NM is more ' wanna tear them to bloody pieces NOW' once he gets going)

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
(Terrifying.)

(Wonder if Cross would trigger something like that)  
***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
*enter a bandit raiding group*

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ink: Well this is a mess.

Error: This is a mess YOU created.

Ink: You know, I'm not sure anything is stopping you from destroying that brush and wiping it out of existence.

Error: The world would have problems repairing that hole in reality it would leave behind, it already has an impact.

PJ: Well, Vacu is on his way with Arbor, so lets hope that helps something.

\--------------

NM: *growls tightening his limbs over Cross to the point something starts to slightly crack*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Shatterd is just watching like a predator. Still and waiting. Nightmare is posturing and writhing his tentacles around

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: They can't get in here, as much as we can't get out of here.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Shattered: ..... i would love to play with them cross.  
Bandit Leader: come on out an we can play once ya tell me about that village y'all are from.  
Cross: how about no.  
NM: *sharp toothed smile* ....... brother you wouldn't play with them all would you? I could have some too?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Epic, meanwhile, ends up having to lead Vacu and Arbor to where the barrier has been set up, unaware that there are bandits surrounding it now.

He's hoping that the barrier holds up, though he doubts much can destroy it.

Meanwhile, the slam of a tentacle makes the barrier crack.

(Epic is going to cry over Cross after this because "I should have made a better barrier and I'm sorry i'm such a shitty partner." and Cross is going to have to comfort him with "Hey I'm still alive no biggie.")

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
cross: the twin didn't seem to want to slowly torture me. Its all good.  
\-----  
Shattered grins maliciously at the cracks of the barrier now oozing with slime.  
SD: brother... wanna play?  
NM: oh... you can go first and I ll get the ones that slip by!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Some of the bandits make a double take and realize that these two are being kept in there for a reason, and flee quickly and unnoticeably.

The leader of bandits is the most dumbass of them so of course he makes the rest of his dumbasses charge at the barrier.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
The bandits do nothing to the barrier.... its the twins that break it... NM is triggered for the hunt now and SD is ready to guide the unlucky souls towards his demon of a brother. Leaving all but a few for a quick bloody death and keeping some for him to torment

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: Shit

(internet shitty, finally put chapter 35 up)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
NM has a happy semi- deranged smile. His kills are painful but fast... the tentacles work in ng for him well. Shattered is playing with how fleshy people ppl le need to breathe.  
Cross: oh god

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Shattered: *waving around a barely breathing body while keeping Cross close with his tentacles* This bitch empty

Cross: Shattered Wait-

Shattered: Y E E T *throws screaming bandit at Nightmare*

Cross: ....

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: *gets startled and stabs the bamdilt mid air* Brother! Hey! You almost hit me!  
SD: you didn't have to break it!  
Cross: ..... wow oh gods um ohhhhh boy what is epic and arbor going to say!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Arbor's voice, the most disappointed it has ever been: Boys.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
SD: Arbor! *smiles* hi! Cross almost made us think you were dead! *happily walks over leaving his victim mortally wounded but still alive*  
NM: *was lost in bloodlust for a bit..... but heard the grandpa tree man* Arbor? What are you doing out here? There are so many things that could hurt you! *head tilt and thinks...* oh no! D-did something happen at home?!? WAS IT DRAGONS?!?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Arbor: No. Nothing happened at home. I came here because I was worried for you two. *walks over and puts a wooden hand on Shattered's skull, patting it, not minding how the goop burns his hand* It's not good to quickly jump to conclusions like that... nor is it good to torture lives like I've seen you do just now. You both tend to be more responsible than that when it comes to such powers.

Arbor: *gestures to Nightmare to come over*

Epic: *immediately starts walking over to Cross* Hey.

Cross: *waves a hand at Epic* Hey.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount o  
Arbor now has two demented mud puppies looking at him. Both have innocent ' hi grandpa!' Excited faces. Swaying tentacles. Being happy 11 year-olds.  
NM: arbor, what are you talking about? We are being responsible! Cross is safe!  
Shattered: yeah! We were just playing and enjoying what we had to do. What if cross got hurt? Or those bandits got away to torment the people back home? We can't just let them come back and hurt us! Revenge is such a huge motivation!

(They MAY be influenced by the corruption to see what they are doing as okay and normal. Like they just see torturing the enemy toys as completely fine. They could just be playing catch or something thats how the tormenting feels)

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Arbor: Really now? If you saw me tortured or killed like that by someone, how would you feel?

A bandit: *weeping over another members corpse, clutching it close, hurt all over*

Arbor: You see that? These are people, they mourn, they grieve, and have those that grieve after them... they are not toys. Even if they have made questionable life choices, that doesn't mean you should have to do the same.

\-------

Epic: *hugs Cross carefully as to not jostle his wounds* ...

Cross: I'm okay.. *uses uninjured and uncracked hand to pat Epic's back*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
SD: *head tilt* .... we would probably slaughter any and all relations your murderer has. Which is why we killed them all and can go hunt down the rest! They can't grieve if they are dead!  
NM: *nods along* yeah, if they are all dead no one grieves. What do life choices matter to the dead? Arbor you aren't making a lot of sense... *confused boys are trying to understand.... you could say they minds are muddy rn* Could we have a story when we get back? OH! Didn't the bakery have pie today? Brother we should get some!  
SD: Apple pie and peach pie right? *the boys still have blood on them*  
\---  
Epic: .... what the heck is up with them??? thats crazy talk cross???

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Arbor: I would be very sad if you spilt blood in my name. That is not how I want to be remembered by you two if I am to die like that. *takes their hands into his* ...Staining your hands like this...

Cross: *pipes up, from where he's standing up with Epic's support* My entire village was slaughtered in my previous life, and it was because of a war caused by you two. *tilts head* I thought I wanted to get revenge... but they were kind people who raised me better than to senselessly kill people out of hatred. Life and death should be more respected than that.

Arbor: *solemnly nods* Besides that... I can imagine that some of them were simply trying to bring food back to their families. *walks over to the weeping bandit and kneels down*

Bandit: *still sobbing, clutching the corpse* Brother... brother please... we didn't escape from them just for you to leave me like this...

Arbor, in a truly grieving voice: I'm sorry this has happened to you. *puts a gentle hand on the others shoulder*

Bandit: *breaks down further, clinging to Arbor's hand with both of his hands, and bends down, tears falling down on the dead body between them* He was my twin....the only thing I had....

Epic: ... *picks up the dropped half of a brush with a gloved(magic cancelling equipped) hand, examining it to see how he can get it destroyed*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
SD: *shudders from epic holding his brush half*

This is when error drags ink by his clothes to retrieve the brush.... error is very much the angered wife

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Ink and Error appearing in the field.

Ink: Imma just take these then... *grabs the other half from the ground as well as the other a deadpan Epic is holding* Now how to take a blessing back... haven't had to do that in a while....

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: i still can't believe you put your brush in dream and nightmare's souls all those years ago. Dreambi can understand... your city, your mortal to bless. WHY MY MORTAL? THAT IS MY CITY, INK. I am the patron of the city he ruled!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Ink: ...I mean, this kind of happened while they were reincarnating?....

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: ..., Ink no excuses, see what you can do about the corruption, its making them act oddly. even if you can only let them suppress for a while before needing to let the corruption take hold for a bit

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Ink: Ok ok *grips the two halves tightly, concentrates, and draws what is his own power in to himself, making his marks burn and swirl under his robes, then start reaching across his arms and skull*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
duuuuude the corruption was the ink, INK put in the brush from his tattoos!!!! OMG  
The slime is dripping off of the twins seemingly just disappearing....  
Ink: ... well um...i can't exactly remove a blessing from my nature. it just ... doesn't. BUT! i can give you control over when it appears! and lessen the affects on your minds.  
Dream: .... *throws up slime, after mostly clear of it* OH GOD, that so nasty!!! *hurls*  
NM: * has slime pouring from his sockets and nasal passage* ew ew ewewew!!!!!! I really don't like that!!!! EW! I'd rather throw up!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Arbor: *gently brings the still crying bandit thats now gripping a cloth left by his twin to Vacu* It's good to have you back children. *stands in position to make it so that they don't see the massacre they have made. In Arbor's eyes they're still children at the current moment, and he doesn't want them to have to see this*

(Arbor plans to bury these people with the help of Vacu, and the surviving Bandit, it's the least he can do)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: b-brother.... i was... thinking back i feel some guilt? but i just ... i don't think i like feeling like that.. with cold twisted logic...  
NM: ... i-i really hope that wasn't what the ... old village foresaw... dream. i don't know how i feel about this

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: It wasn't. It's just Ink being an idiot (Ink: Hey I'm a god ya'know) *wraps arm around Dream's shoulder while Epic holds NM's hand* Come on... lets just go home. I'm pretty tired. *hides his cracked arm*

NM: Arbor...? Are you coming?...

Arbor, cheerily: I will be coming along soon boys! Just need to get somethings done here with Vacu first!

NM: O-okay...

\-----------

After they're gone, Arbor turns to the sniffling bandit. "Do you know all their names...?"

"Y-yes.. I only know my brothers full name, and some of them are just nicknames... but yes."

"Then I will grow saplings on their graves for them. It will have their names. How does that sound?"

Vacu rubs the shaking bandits shoulder, who shakily nods. "...T-thank y-you..."

"It's alright... I know saying that they weren't in their right mind won't ease your heart but please, don't hold act in hatred towards them..."

"...We were asking for it for trying to attack like that in the first place..this sort of lifestyle is asking for death anyway..."

"It wasn't right despite that. You're allowed to have feelings of hate no matter who you are, it's how you decide to act on them that matters."

".....I'm not going to attack your grandkids. Or someone related to them. I won't forgive nor forget."

"That's understandable."

They proceed to bury them all, Vacu doing the quick digging for them, and the Bandit doing the carving of their names.

(Later on the Bandit moves into the village because he has no where else to go, and that's it to his story)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
the slime forms become a sort of last resort for the twins... a fight or flight response. Cross once startled NM and his tentacles summoned and puffed out like a cat's tail. NM has a harder time not accidentally summoning the tendrils in shock of absent mindedness... Dream however has a hard time de-summoning them when he does use them. it is easier to startle summon NM than dream.

***(THIS COMMENT IS A TACTICAL ERROR)  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: ...Nightmare... I've been wondering... isn't there a place for you to get back to? You've mentioned your servants once or twice before....

Nightmare: Staying here is more convenient.

Cross: There isn't any real reason for you to stay here then is there?

Nightmare: I can feel your strong desire to push me out.... Not happening.

Cross: ...Okay then. Can you tell me about the other demons that are trapped in this book then? I will try searching for appropriate places to release them in... preferably not my apartment.

Nightmare: You want to release demons? *looks at Dream* He wants to release demons.

Dream: *grins and shrugs*

What sort of thing would Nightmare provide for his stay?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
WRITER! NOT DA DEMON ONE! ARBOR"S GOOD BOYS

just copy paste to over there and make another comment so we can go back later to copy/paste

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
jnanaovjbs ipf0[owjpeqvknbiohajpf bnqegjob[ipnrw fjobrqiejoveni

AAAAAA IM SORRY

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Arbor: .... dream...?  
Dream: *had been crying in a tree* ....*sniff* A-arbor?  
Arbor: whats wrong..?  
Dream: i-i..... i can't get rid off the tentacles and i don'r likr the looks i get when they are out... *flicks a tentacle* i don't want them out and i can't put them back! Why is it so hard!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Arbor: ...I'm sorry I can't be of help regarding your magic, but I can say that you can perhaps help turn those looks into something more pleasant... if you help them associate your new limbs with the good you can do with them. For example, if you have enough control of them, you can certainly help me pick more of those delicate fruits!

Arbor: Back from the town I came from, wood was associated only with consumption, and I was shunned... there was a period of time where I detested being born the way I am, as did many of my other kind. *doesn't provide the gruesome details*

Arbor: It takes a lot of work and effort... but so does many other things that come with being alive and being around people.

((please im trying to provide good advice to this tiny child))  
***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
(oh noes poor dreamy)  
Dream: .... i guess that makes since. i... am still working on using them... maybe if i pick fruit i can practice not squeezing?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Arbor: That's the spirit! We will start with the less dangerous ones...

(g'night)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream and NM often are seen practicing in the house... those dungeons keep popping up... maybe they can use their new power

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
dunno what that calamity is doing. what calamity? Clearly the true calamity was the end of a new era and start of a new one, but in the form of a mass social norm breakage.

The calamity is called;

"The Entire World Gets Its Shit Together For An Era"

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Like honestly. preach

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
And all my reserves for this thread is just...

poof.

Geno and Fresh hang out at the village.

It All Goes Back To Shit Again Era starts 500 years later.

But you kno what? That's just the cycle of life.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
a good ending i believe. i am happy ending here

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
gucci

niiiiiight

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to learn more or anything feel free to ask in the comments!


End file.
